A New World
by RedD3ATH13
Summary: After getting shocked by his laptop and having a seemingly harmless dream, Jordan is transported into the world of Minecraftia. Here he will find love, make new friends and enemies, and realize that living in Minecraftia isn't as easy as when it only involved using a keyboard and mouse. Contains mature language, lemons(sex), & violence. Mob Talker Mod. Harem.
1. Chapter 1: It's Just a Dream, Right?

**_All standard disclaimers apply_**

Character Bio

Name: Jordan **_(_**_**We're sticking to a first-name basis, people)**_

Age: 17

Race: African American

Appearance: 5'8" **_(height)_**, dark brown eyes, no Taylor Lautner but definitely no Lyle Lovett **_(Google him)_**, black hair, buzz cut (no widow's peak), standard hairline, hairy arms and legs, noticeable mustache

Clothing: Black-rimmed glasses., open short-sleeve, red, black, and white plaid button-down/button-up **_(I honestly don't know the__ difference)_**shirt; white t-shirt underneath, black, worn jeans, black and red Nike Elites **_(_****_socks, for those who don't__ know)_**, red, black, and white Nike Air Force 1 high tops ( pi/15121603/large/nike-air-force-1-high-07-mens) **_(_****_As you can see, red and black are my favorite colors and red, black, and white is my favorite color combination)_**

Personality: Optimistic, nonchalant, joker, complete dick at times, charismatic, sarcastic, _really _smart but sometimes denies or neglects his intelligence, can break down and work through any problem if he can concentrate, good singer, athletic, seems as if he completely loses his sanity at times, tends to brain-fart under extreme pressure, doesn't like being held back from his full potential, normally hard to take seriously but knows when it's time to be serious

Quotes: "Fuck this shit, I'm out.", "Live to die another day", "Don't worry about it.", "You've failed me.", "I'm good to those who are good to me. The rest of you can kiss my ass.", "This looks legit.", "I call hacks!", "Bull. Shit.", "What the fucking shit!?", "We...are fucked."

**Chapter 1: It's Just a Dream...Right?**

I walked into my room and dropped my backpack onto the floor next to my bed. "It's finally summer!" I exclaimed, relieved that after about nine and a half months, of tests, homework, projects, reports, and general boredom, I finally got a chance to kick back and relax. I took off my shoes and put them in my closet then sat on my bed, opening and turning on my laptop. I clicked the _Minecraft_ icon and loaded up my survival world. After beating the vanilla game too many times to count, I downloaded the Mob Talker Mod. I didn't do it to make the game more exciting, but more to add a simple aspect that would make it a bit less monotonous. I'm not big on mods but in _Minecraft_, if you didn't play on servers, they're essential in not dying of boredom. I always want to play video games as legit as possible, so I never get DLC that changes or affects the story, besides adding on to it, or gameplay. This means nothing that adds special abilities, enhancements, weapons, etc. Only mods that were made purely to have fun.

In my virtual blocky world I was, yet again, almost to the Ender Dragon. Just as I finished loading the Eyes of Ender into each End portal frame my laptop gave a low battery warning. "Dammit." I muttered and began searching for my charger. After a minute or so of searching I found it and plugged it into the outlet. When plugging the other end into my laptop I got an electric shock. Not painful, but definitely noticeable. As I touched my keyboard I felt a sudden and brief surge of energy flow throughout my body. "That was...strange." I sad but decided to dismiss it and not acknowledge it further. Before going through the portal I checked my inventory because once you're in, there's no going back without either you or the Ender Dragon dying. My diamond sword I named Bitch Killer and enchanted with Fire Aspect IV and Sharpness III thanks to some enchanted books from a few dungeons. My "Infinity Bow", an unofficially named bow that's pretty much self-explanatory, along with its single arrow. 20 golden apples that it took hours to get all the gold for. A full set of unenchanted diamond armor, which I was wearing. A fuck-ton of dirt to climb to the top of the healing towers. Five water buckets in case I accidentally make eye contact with a few Endermen. My diamond pickaxe to break out of "solitary confinement" as I called it. A bunch of eggs, just for fun. "Aaaaaand...I'm ready." I said to myself as I entered the portal.

I started the all-too-familiar routine of break out of "solitary confinement", the name I gave to the small space that you spawn in upon entering the End. As I made it to the surface I immediately saw the giant black dragon flying around. "All right you big black son of a bitch, let's get this show on the road." I said not caring about the fact that the dragon was a bunch of 1s and 0s and couldn't hear me. I went for the nearest healing tower and quickly started building up with my dirt. I was nearly knocked off by the Ender Dragon's swooping attack. After repeating the build-up-and-destroy tactic and attacking the dragon in between towers, I had taken heavy damage but still had the win in the palm of my hand. At the top of the last remaining healing tower, i pulled out my pick and hit the last ender crystal, blowing it up and destroying it. I was so confident in myself that I was caught off guard and the Ender Dragon swooped in, knocking me off of the obsidian tower. I hit the End stone ground and did from fall damage. I stared at the screen of my laptop, dumbfounded. On the screen read the words "You Died". "No...fucking...way." I said not believing what just happened. I...I...died. I actually died. It'd been so long since that happened that I'd forgotten what it was like. "Bull. Shit." I said.

That night I couldn't sleep. I stared at the ceiling of my room. I could actually see it because I'd been staring for so long that my eyes adjusted to the dark. I just stared, thinking about my first _Minecraft_ death in almost a year. I knew I was overreacting but I just couldn't get over it. There was something about it that didn't feel right. Like it was foreshadowing something. Or maybe it was déjà vu. I couldn't really tell but I knew something about it wasn't right. Eventually, sleep overcame me and wrapped around me like a wet blanket.

I was standing in darkness. Pure darkness that stretched for as far as I could see. A few moments later I realized that when I looked down I could see my abdomen and lower perfectly clear as if I were in broad daylight. I wasn't in darkness; I was in nothingness. Pure emptiness. I walked for a bit and hit something, but nothing. I'd hit and invisible wall. When I made Contact with the wall, it lit up in ripples of transparent hexagons. After pounding on the wall a lot, the other side became suddenly and completely illuminated. On the other side of the wall was a world different from my own. From the other side of the wall i could see a world entirely made of blocks. I could see _Minecraft_, or better said Minecraftia, the land that _Minecraft_ is set in. "There's no way this is real. This has got to be a dream." I said to myself. I couldn't believe my eyes. Even if it was in a dream through a transparent, hexagonal wall, I was staring into Minecraftia. I tried to walk further, but couldn't get past the wall. "Oh come on. It's a dream. I should be able to do anything I want." I'd never actually ever had a lucid dream but there's a first time for everything. I concentrated hard and pushed myself forward. The hexagons lit up brilliantly but I was making it through. It was like trying to walk through gelatin, but not sticky or wet or anything. I made it to the other side and was greeted by a loud, deep, disembodied voice. _"Hello, Jordan. I see you've managed to make it into our realm. Only the greatest of minds are capable of that." _boomed the voice. _"Are you sure you don't want to turn back now and save yourself the trouble of what you will face here?" _continued the voice. I looked back toward the wall and saw my bedroom, just as I had seen Minecraftia a few moments ago. I turned forward and said, "Fuck that, Mysterious Voice. I'm here now and it's not like turning back now matters. This is just a dream after all." _"Yes, a dream." _said the voice with a slightly evil chuckle. _"Very well, then."_ he said and in that instant the sight of my bedroom disappeared and returned to pure, black emptiness. _"What has been done cannot be undone. Prepare for the trials and hardships that come with our realm, young human." _said the voice, fading away. "It's just a dream. Sometimes I feel like my subconscious takes things way too seriously." I said, thinking aloud. This could be more annoying; I could have spawned in a snow biome. I fucking hate when that happens; it's just so damn annoying. And to me, it happens a whole lot. Might as well enjoy while it lasts before I wake up. The last thing I remember is the sight of a blocky, Minecraftian beach, before everything faded to black.

* * *

**_And so begins the tale of Jordan and his adventures in Minecraftia. This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. This is also the first time I've written a story since I was in 6th grade, so I'm probably a little rusty. Anyway, thank you for reading; I really appreciate it, and leave a review with some feedback on how it looks so far, if I should continue, _****_etc._**


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes in the Shadows

**_So I checked on the story and saw that it was doing pretty damn good considering that it's my first. in under 48 hours of me publishing it it got two favorites, two follows, 35 user views, and 28 visitor views. No reviews or feedback yet but I'm probably just rushing myself. I'll probably wait a day or two before I actually post this chapter, but I'm technically writing this on 6/16/2014 (it's after midnight) . Anyway, thanks to those of you who favorited and followed. It feels really good to know that someone out there is actually taking the time out of their day to read and actually enjoy my story so far. But I think I've droned on a bit too long so without further ado, let's get this chapter started._**

**_All standard disclaimers apply._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Eyes in the Shadows**

I sit upright and am nearly blinded when I open my eyes. Why is my room so bright? I cover my eyes long enough for the burning feeling to stop. Once it did I slowly opened my eyes. I look at my surroundings and realize it's a beach. But there's something odd about it. Once my brain actually analyzes and processes my surroundings, I notice that it's completely made of blocks. Just like in _Minecraft_. Just like in my dream. This means one of two things; either I'm still dreaming, or this is real. I need to focus my mind. If this is a dream I should be able to control it. I close my mind and intently focus on a single thing. I open my eyes and look ahead. No red Corvette Stingray with Selena Gomez inside wearing a bikini. I guess this is reality now. Oddly enough, I find myself easily accepting this world as my new reality. Then again, I've always been that kind of way. I've always been the type to quickly accept and embrace events if they already happened, depending on the event.

I guess I'm playing this out as if it were still just a video game. Starting with the famous first task of _Minecraft_: getting wood. Behind me in the not-so-far distance I can see a forest full of oak trees. All right, anything but a snow biome, annoying fucking things. I waste no time in getting to my feet and taking off button-down **_(That's what I'm calling his shirt, it's what I've called them my whole life)_** and shaking the sand off of it, before casually tossing it over my shoulders and slipping my arms through the sleeves. I notice that anything more than about 15 Earth feet away starts getting blurry **_(I don't know how many blocks that is so I used IRL measurements)_**. "Damn, where are my glasses?" I ask no one in particular and begin searching for them. After maybe 30 seconds of searching I find them semi-buried in the sand near where I was lying about two minutes ago. There's no damage but I will have to clean them off. "Whatever." I say nonchalantly and tuck them into my right breast pocket on my shirt. I notice that my backpack from Earth, which wasn't present in my dream, is now sitting in the sand near my "spawn point", but is empty. I pick it up and sling it over my right shoulder, carrying it with one strap, just as I did on Earth. I shake the sand out of my hair and proceed toward the forest.

Once in the forest I already had four raw beef **_(I don't think "beefs" sounds right)_**, two raw porkchops, and three wool, thanks to some animals I found on the way. I find a tree with a trunk that looked about five wood blocks tall. I approach a tree and just stand there, realizing that I don't know how to go about this. Do I just tap it repeatedly or punch it like I'm trying to kill it? Guess I'll use the punching method. This better not hurt. Sure enough, I punch the middle of the trunk and a single block slightly cracks in the center. The crack is noticeable on all four sides of the tree. i continue punching and eventually the wood block breaks and instantly shrinks to about the size of a softball. A small holographic message shows up above it. I assumed it was a quantity counter, as all it said was "1". After punching down about six trees, the counter displayed "32". "All right...now how do I convert them?" I asked out loud after I realized that I had completely no idea how to convert the wood into planks. "Well, shit." I said, not too worried because I knew I would get it eventually.

After a few, very short-feeling, hours of various failed techniques, gestures, and voice commands, I gave up. I had even tried vertically swiping down at the air, like in _Sword Art Online;_ I got nothing. By now, the sun had gone down and monsters were spawning not too far away. Even though the monsters aren't close enough to take notice of me, I feel a presence, maybe even two, and I feel as if someone is watching me. This one was too big to be just a single person. I dismiss the presences and sit against an oak tree I had left standing. "Might as well put my wood away." **_(Stop smiling and/or giggling, be mature)_** I said. The whole time the wood was still in my hand, the size of a softball. I take off my backpack and sit it on the ground in front of me. I open it to a sight that pisses me off. When I open the backpack, another holgraphic image, this one a lot larger than the quantity counter. The hologram displayed the inventory and 2x2 crafting interface. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled a bit too loud. I'd alerted the monsters of my presence. "Shit." I whispered as if they don't already know I'm here. I toss my wood into my backpack and it shows up in my first inventory slot; I zip up the backpack, sling it over my shoulder, and quickly rise to my feet . I don't have time to make weapons or even marvel at how cool the inventory thing was. Now, I have to **run**.

There are two skeletons (already within bow range by now), four zombies, two spiders, and a single creeper. The spiders and skeletons were all I have to worry about at the moment, with the spiders' speed and the skeletons' ranged attacks. I begin running because the spiders are about 3 blocks away and almost close enough to attack me. I never liked bugs. I'm not afraid of them, I just don't like them. If I see a spider on the ground, I don't scream in terror and comment on how "big" it is, I fucking step on it. But it's entirely different when the spider is almost three feet tall and six feet wide and there are two of them coming at you at an unnatural speed. I was kind of fucking horrified at seeing them now, in what's my new IRL. But I can save shitting my pants for later, because now I gotta keep running.I outrun the zombies and creeper, but the spiders and skeletons are oddly persistent. And I don't like it. I hear something shoot towards my head and duck, a split-second away from being decapitated by an arrow. It nestles itself into the trunk of a tree I passed a half of a second ago. I stumble and accidentally avoid another arrow. "Too close" I say, running out of breath. I need to lose these mobs soon or I'll meet an unpleasant demise. Probably something like being eaten alive by a giant spider while I bleed out of my skull because an arrow is buried in it.

I see a large dirt hill ahead and realize that this is it. It's now or never. If I don't lose them here I die, and I'm not dying here or now. I reach the hill with about 15 blocks between me and the mobs. In front of me is a two-block high dirt wall i dig up two dirt blocks behind me and use one to get up the wall. I break that block, leaving no way for the skeletons to get up, and place the other one one block in front of and below me, creating an overhang to stop the spiders from climbing up. I continue to climb up the hill while avoiding arrows from the skeleton. I make it to the top of the hill and it is, thankfully, free of hostile mobs. The spiders and skeletons, from what I saw during the chase, were at least partially sentient and intelligent. This means that I didn't stop them, but stalled them and that they would eventually find another way up the hill. I quickly convert my wood to planks and create a shelter **_(take note that I said "shelter" not "home" or "house")_**. I leave a few 1x1 spaces empty, essentially as windows to let the moonlight in. I make a crafting table, that used the same hologram concept as the inventory and quantity counter, and craft a bed. I sit on the bed and reach for my face to take my glasses off. I feel nothing there and remember that I never put them on. I take them out of my breast pocket and clean the sand off of them, something I still hadn't done. I place them on the crafting table. I try to lie down and go to sleep, but can't. I still feel the presences and that someone is watching me. I eventually give in to the exhaustion from the long chase and my eyes become heavy and begin to close. As my eyes close I see an oval-shaped force field cover me and my bed. Next I slip into unconsciousness and start dreaming.

***Third Person POV***

In the shadows of the forest near Jordan's current shelter, two pairs of eyes were watching from the dark. One pair of glowing red eyes belonged to a 5'6" figure and the other eyes, a pair of smoky gray eyes, belonged to a 5'7" figure. "What did you see?" said a female voice from the second figure. "A boy. Human. He somehow managed to escape our mobs without hurting them, pretty cleverly in fact. He was kinda cute, too." said a mischievous female voice from the shorter figure. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Ana. You don't even know him yet." said the taller figure, the more mature of the two. 'I wish I had night vision.' she thought. "He was a human, Skelett. A human! This is a rare occasion and a big deal!" said Ana, the shorter, more mischievous girl, excitedly. "It may be, but we should inform the others before you rush in and do something risky and stupid that could get yourself killed." said Skelett, the taller, more responsible girl. "Aw, you're no fun." Ana gave a pout. Skelett smiled at her playful friend. "I may be but I keep you alive." replied Skelett. "And that's why we're friends." replied Ana with a smile. "Yeah, now come on. The sun will be up soon." "Yeah, let's go." The two said as they withdrew into the forest and into their secret tunnel leading underground.

* * *

**_Thus ends chapter 2 of A New World. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review saying how it looks so far. I think it's coming along well but I don't want to leave out you guys' opinions too. So none of you think I gave Jordan a magical power that lets him feel presences, I actually have that ability in real life; I can't explain it but I can feel when somebody is around, even if I can't see him. I can also feel when a TV is turned on or off. I don't know how I do it but personally, I think it's kinda cool. I'm thinking of putting in little bonuses here and there later in the story. I'll explain later, hopefully in a few later chapters, what these "bonuses" are. I'm saving them for when I get more of a loyal audience. To avoid any misunderstandings, I'll explain to you what I mean by a loyal audience. I mean once I get A steady audience of people who support and enjoy my story and will stick with it to the end. At the time I'm writing this I only have two people like that , so I hope soon I get more. Well I really hope you enjoyed reading and don't forget to leave a review. Not only will I accept constructive criticism, but anything is good. It shows that you actually care enough to tell me how I can improve the story, what about Minecraft I may be getting wrong, etc. In case you're wondering why a force field appears around Jordan as he sleeps, it's a rule of Minecraft: If monsters can't get to you and your shelter has some source of light (so monsters can't spawn inside) you can't be harmed (unless maybe you're in multiplayer). I'll probably not do that third person POV often, it'll primarily be Jordan's POV. But anyway, once more, thank you for reading and have a great day._**


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl in Green

_**Here's chapter 3. I honestly have nothing more to say than thank you for reading this far. I left some of Jordan'a personality out of his bio. He is highly perceptive, he loves destruction, he loves explosions, he's a pyro(he loves fire), and he is really impatient. If anyone's having trouble imagining Jordan's voice, it's deep, and I mean deep, even for his age. But it naturally gets a bit higher around people he's comfortable with. I won't stress for reviews after this chapter because I know some people are enjoying. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Girl in Green**

I slowly open my eyes to the wooden plank roof of my temporary hut. Outside I hear the sounds of burning zombies and skeletons. I survived my first night. This is a special moment in any beginner Minecrafter's life, but I'm no beginner. Jordan is no noob. Step one: Get wood. Done. Step two: Make shelter. Done; I don't like the shelter, but it's a shelter none the less. I can't live in this hut. It's only 5x5x4 **_(lengthxwidthxheight)_** blocks, and that's including the roof.

I leave the hut and walk toward the forest right beside it. Talk about convenient. I create a wooden axe and begin gathering more wood. I get caught off guard in the middle of chopping down a tree when I see a quick flash of green not so far away. I shouldn't be too sure of what it was; it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. But I knew that color all too well. That shade of green was that of a creeper, a Minecrafter's worst nightmare. But not mine. The creeper is my overall favorite mob. It symbolizes two things that I love, destruction and explosions. I run toward the foliage that the creeper disappeared into.

I keep walking in the direction I saw the creeper go in. After about of 30 seconds, I come to a slightly secluded pond. I can still feel the creeper's presence here, so I know it's close. "Damn, must've gotten away." I say, pretending that I'm oblivious to the creeper's presence. I mine the sugarcane. I take my glasses off and clean them. Little things to raise the illusion that I don't know the creeper is still here. Yet I still feel the presence. It hasn't left. Hiding isn't exactly in creeper AI. Something isn't right here. I put my glasses back on and say, "Oh for fuck's sake, just come out. I know you're still here and that you're not a normal creeper." with my arms folded, now out of patience.

When the creeper steps out from the tree directly in front of me I expect to see an armless, green abomination with black, empty eye sockets. I'm completely and utterly stunned at what I do see. Standing before is a girl. A girl, roughly 5'5", with long orange hair that went just below her shoulders, golden eyes, a green creeper hoodie, brown gloves, green stockings that reached up to her thighs, and green ballet flats that match her stockings **(there's no official full-body pictures of her; I don't know what shoes she wears but this is what I'm going with). **I don't know what she wears under that jacket, but it's probably not much more than her panties. Or at least that's what I choose to think. Yep, I have the mind of your typical teenage guy.

"No...way." I say, dazed at the girl standing before me. This girl is Cupa from the Mob Talker Mod. But she'd probably get freaked out if I said that I know exactly who she is and know all about her, so I'll play it cool. Cupa spoke up shyly, "Um..I...I'm sorry. I heard there was a new human living in this area and wanted to see it for myself. Hi, I'm Cupa." Cupa puts out her hand, with her head slightly tucked down into the collar of her jacket. I could sense the fear in her voice as she spoke. "You must be quite the trooper to come out in the daytime." I say with a smile and shake her outstretched hand. She loosens up a bit from her previous stiff and terrified stance. "You're not gonna attack me? You said you knew I'm a creeper." she asked with a little bit of nervousness in her voice. "Why would I attack you? You weren't planning on eating me or something, are you?" I ask with an 'I'm watching you.' face. She looks a bit ashamed that that's how humans supposedly see creepers. "It was a joke. Personally, I love creepers. Name's Jordan." I say and offer her a smile. She blushes a little and smiles back; smiles are contagious, after all. "You should stop being so nervous and smile more. You have an amazing smile." I say, causing Cupa to blush and shrink further into her jacket.

I start to walk back to where I was mining trees earlier and, as expected, a curious Cupa follows me. "So I assume humans are rare in Minecraftia." I half-ask on the way back. "Yeah. It's said that humans used to come to Minecraftia normally, but once my friends and I started being born, Notch sealed off the Gateway from all but a select few. Every few years there are sightings, but sightings of only three different humans have ever been reported, including you. Oddly enough, only male humans are said to ever have made it to or through the Gateway, even when it was open publicly. Normally the human kills whatever mob sees him before the mob can get back to one of us." Cupa explains. "'One of us'?" I ask. "My friends and I. We're half-human, half-mob, mostly hostile mobs. Our mobs willingly serve us, and would die for us if it made us happy." "So they worship you as sort of deities?" "More like royalty."

Once I get two full stacks of normal wood, I go back to my hut, craft a chest, and put my wood inside of it without converting it. I use my spare sticks and planks from earlier to make a wooden pickaxe. "Where are we going?" Cupa asks, curious. 'We'? "'We' are going mining. I need supplies." Apparently, Cupa's tagging along. From the position of the sun, it won't be dark anytime soon. I don't know how long we'll be mining but it'll probably be nighttime by the time we get out. I tend to get carried away and over-explore. I find a suitable entry point for a mine at the base of the hill and start digging into it. When inside the mine, the mobs leave me alone thanks to Cupa at my side. We find tons of coal and iron deposits in the mine.

I start to mine away the ground and find a wooden plank held up by some fences and covered in cobwebs. "Hey look, an abandoned mineshaft!" I say excitedly, ready to jumps into the hole. Cupa grabs my arm right as I approach the edge. "I don't think you should go in." Cupa says, looking me in the eyes, concerned. "Why not?" I say, still wanting to go in. "Because I care about you." She says a little but quieter, looking at her feet. "I'm sorry, what?" I ask, shocked. "I mean it's just that you're the first human seen in a few years and you just showed up and we can't have you dying so soon, now can we?" she says quickly, trying to recover from what she just said. She was clearly a little embarrassed by what she said, trying to cover it up like that. Normally I wouldn't let anyone stop me from doing something like this, something that I want to do. But there's something different about Cupa. She just did something that no one's ever done for me. She showed genuine concern for me, something I haven't felt since my grandmother passed away. Suddenly I just can't bring myself to jump into the hole, something I would be able to do just fine on any other occasion. "Oh...okay. I, uh, I guess we're not going in." I say, not really knowing what to do in this situation. I never realized until now, but I'm not even used to feeling others genuine care for me anymore. By now we've been in the mine for hours and have a large supply of cobblestone, iron ore, and coal. "We should probably get out of the mine now. We've been in for a while." I suggest, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "Sounds good." Cupa agrees with a smile that makes me smile in return.

By the time we leave the mine, the sun is setting. Just as I has predicted. We leave the mine and I start to walk away from the hut. "Where are we going now?" Cupa asks. To the beach. I need sand." I say, still recovering from the awkwardness from a few minutes ago. "How much do we need?" "Don't know. Guess we'll find out." I don't think I can bring myself to look Cupa in the eyes at the moment. The walk to the beach is just as awkwardly silent as the walk out of the mine. Silence isn't something that I'm either used to nor like. "So, earlier you said that you're half-creeper, right?" I casually ask, still without looking at my female companion. "Not exactly in those words, but yes." she replies. "And only male humans have the ability to pass through or even make it to the Gateway." That came out a bit more offensive than intended. "If that's how you want to put it." "So that means your mom was creeper." "Yep." "And your dad was a human." "Mhm." "Which would mean that a human man...fucked a creeper." "...Yeah..." "I don't get how anyone could do something like that. I definitely wouldn't." I say, a bit harsher than it sounded in my head. I can feel Cupa glaring at me right now. I mentally facepalm and try to recover with, "Then again...I guess a man's _needs_ would eventually come into play at some point." Whether that really helped or not, I don't know, but I feel Cupa stop glaring at me so I assume that's a good sign.

Once I gather a whole stack of sand and take it back to the hut the sun had completely set. I craft a furnace and put the sand into it with some coal. For the first time in almost an hour, I turn and look at Cupa. She looks at me as if she was waiting for this moment. "Cupa, why are you still following me?" I ask, being blunt and straight-to-the-point. "Because we're friends. We _are_ friends...right?" She looks up at me, waiting for an answer. An answer that could possibly hurt her if I don't word it right. From what she's shown in the day I've personally known her, she's a sensitive girl. Hell, I don't want to hurt her. "Well of course we're friends. I mean don't you have a home and family to go back to? Surely there's someone worried about you right now. Wondering where you are, probably thinking the human killed you when he found you." I say. "Oh yeah, I...I guess I better go." she says. Either I'm crazy or she said that with disappointment in her voice. She reluctantly opens the door and walks out. I have to make this scene better or else she might think I casted her out and don't want to see her again. "Hey." I say Just as she's out of the door. Cupa turns around and looks at me, sad. Damn, did I really have that much of an impact on her? I guess my charisma is both a blessing and a curse. "Cheer up. We'll see each other tomorrow, right?" I say with a smile I made specifically to rub off on her. Of course, she can't help but give a big smile and says, "Yeah, I guess we will." and leaves.

Once Cupa leaves I take off my glasses and outer clothing, along with my Air Force 1s and Elites. I absolutely can't sleep in jeans or socks. It's just uncomfortable. Now in my boxers and white t-shirt, I lie down on my bed. This time, I don't feel like I'm being watched and can relax. I quickly and easily fall asleep in the bed that, last night, I somehow didn't notice how comfortable it is.

* * *

_**And chapter 3 is over with. I have no outro for you today, but thank you for reading and have an amazing day. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Moving

_**Holy shit, it's been two weeks! Sorry for taking so long to write chapter 4. I've...been watching a lot of anime and playing Pokemon Red ._. I don't know how long it's felt like for you guys, but it's felt like an eternity for me. I've had all these ideas floating around in my head but never got around to writing them down. Even though it's late happy Independence Day for all you fellow 'Muricans. If you're watching this in another country that may have been awkward for you but whatever. I'm changing the spider's name. In chapter 2 I called her Silky; the mod has no default name for her and that's the name all the other stories I read used. I'll edit chapter 2 and make the change. From this point on, her name is Ana(like Anansi). I was actually planning on leaving the cave spider out entirely because I didn't have a name for her either, but now I've named her Ari(like "arachnid"). Skelly's name is also now Skelett(German for "skeleton") I'm editing chapter 2 and changing the names. I've droned on far too long so just enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Moving**

I half-wake up lying on my left side, facing my wall. I kick off whatever portion of my red blanket, which was hanging off the side of my bed, is still covering me and try to sit up but just don't feel like it. I am many things but I am definitely _not_ a morning person. "Fuck that." I grumble and stop putting in the very little effort I was putting into getting up. I start closing my eyes again turn over from my left side, which i never got off of, onto my right. While my eyes are closing I see a face. A familiar one. I don't process what I saw until about five seconds after I close my eyes. I've only seen one face since I came to Minecraftia. My eyes snap fully open again and now I have no trouble shooting straight up. My head snaps to the right and look at the girl who was watching me sleep. "Cupa...what are you doing here?" I ask with my eyes closed and my teeth cringed, unnecessarily irritated. "Wa...watching you sleep." she replies, with a little bit of nervousness in her voice. "And _why_ were you doing that?" I say through still cringed teeth, but now looking at her, still visibly irritated. "I couldn't sleep. There was no bed for me and the dirt floor was uncomfortable. "And how am I supposed to trust you now that you broke in here while I was sleeping. How am I supposed to know that you didn't do something to me?" I slightly explode. "I...I'm...sorry." she says looking at the ground, her face reddening. Oh come on! How am I supposed to stay mad at her when she looks and like she jumped right out of a damn anime?!

My face can't help but soften as I get out of bed. I look at my clothes that were still in a pile on the ground at the foot of my bed, just as I had left them last night. But the pile looked different then it did last night. Like someone had put picked them all up, one by one, and eventually put them back. What the hell was she doing last night? "What were you doing to my clothes?" I say with a skeptical look, pointing to the pile. Cupa's face reddens again, but this time out of embarrassment. "I...I was...I was smelling them." she says, defeated. What. The. Literal. Fuck. Without another word, I put on my clothes, glasses, and backpack and walk out of the door. I can hear Cupa get up and start to follow me. As if coming into my...residence uninvited and watching me sleep wasn't weird enough, she decided to smell my clothes and now she's following me. What did I get myself into? I hope this isn't her real nature because this isn't the type of person I want around me.

I start to walk faster as an attempt to get away from my possible stalker. She just matches my pace. I eventually arrive at my destination, the beach I first woke up on, without saying a word to the creeper girl tailing me. Once there, I start looking for gravel. While doing so Cupa says the first sentence exchanged between us in about 10 minutes. "Jordan...I can explain." she says shyly, breaking our silence. "Sure, I'd just _love_ to hear it." I say sarcastically without even turning around to look at her. Kind of cold, but I can't even think of making eye contact with her at the moment. Cupa ignores my sarcasm and explains anyway. "I've never met or even seen a human before. None of the half-humans have; we're barely ever allowed out of our caves. I found you. You found me. I didn't learn much about humans and wanted to learn more and well...you know the rest. "And there's a better way to learn about someone than watching them sleep and smelling their clothes." I say, still refusing to make eye contact. "Jordan...I'm sorry." she says. The sorrow in her voice is evident and seems nearly impossible to miss. Avoiding looking at her face stops helping me stay mad at her. Just her voice makes me realize I'm being a huge dick. I sigh and say, "Fine. I can't seem to stay mad at you so I don't have a choice to forgive you." I say and look at her for the first time since we left my hut. I open my arms and she smiles widely and jumps into them, giving me a passionate hug. I get five gravel blocks and leave. No need to waste any more time here. I go back into the forest and gather more wood. bringing me to a total of six full stacks of normal wood, including what i gathered yesterday. It took hours to get it all and I had to plant a fuckton of saplings to make sure trees don't go extinct, but it happened.

Once we arrive back at the hut, I take the, now smelted, glass out of the furnace and replace it with iron ore. I craft and place another furnace to smelt the rest at the same time and get it done at once. I sit down on my bed while waiting for it to smelt. I pat the spot next to me, signalling Cupa to sit with me. She takes a seat next to me. "Y'know, you told me why you were smelling my clothes. But you never explained why you came here in the first place." I randomly say. "I had nowhere else to go." she replies, piquing my interest. "What?" I ask, confused as hell. "Once I returned to my underground cave, the King, as we call him, immediately confronted me, asking where I was, saying how much I'd worried everyone, how everyone thought I had been killed, and other stuff like that. I told him that I was with the human and he got angry. He only got angrier when I told him I'd be on a temporary leave from the 'kingdom' to observe the human. He banished me. He told me that the human would be tricking me to gain my trust, then kill everyone in the kingdom, and that I was just allowing that to happen. I said that you wouldn't do that. He flipped out and just like that I was turned into an outcast." she explains. "Who is this 'King'? Is he your dad?" I ask as a follow-up question. "No. Every human in Minecraftia is said to have been cast into the Void when we half-humans were born. Every mob, aside from the farm animals, has a leader. This leader, who normally becomes known as 'King', possesses one or more trait that's better than that of the other mobs. In the 'kingdom', as our caves soon came to be called, the King's word is final." All I can do is look at Cupa. "Wow. I didn't know mobs were that in-depth. I always just thought you guys governed yourselves, not that you had a legitimate leader. If it helps, the King was a complete asshole for banishing you. If he can't see your significance to creepers he doesn't deserve the power he has." I say. "He didn't mean to be so harsh, Jordan. He means well; he just has an odd way of showing it. When my father was cast to the Void, he took on the role of my caretaker. He was just worried and overreacted." she comments. "Well there was no need to banish you. I would never kill you and if I had tried to odds are I would've succeeded and you wouldn't have returned at all. The fact that you returned home at all shows that you're beyond capable of looking after yourself on the surface." I say with a smile. Cupa smiles back before yawning and laying her head on my chest. "You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" I ask. "No." she says with a smile and closes her eyes and falls asleep. Looking at her just makes me tired. A yawn slips out of me and my eyelids slowly slide down.

I'm floating high in the air. No, not floating. Levitating. No, not even that. I can feel a surface underneath me but I see nothing. It feels very similar to the Gateway. When looking down I can see the ground. It's very distant and no one could ever survive a fall down to it from where I'm 'standing'. "Hello, Jordan. We've been waiting for a chance to speak to you." comes the voice of an adult, male Swede**_(the term for a Swedish person)_** from behind me. I turn around to see two people that I'd never expect to meet in person. "No way." I say as I look at the two men that stand before me. I immediately know who they are by certain features of their appearances. The man on the left wore a black coat with a black fedora and had a black short beard. The man on the right wore a green t-shirt, glasses that resembled my own, only with a thinner frame, and had long red-orange hair that he wore in a ponytail, with a matching short beard. The two hold out their hands. "We are-" started the man on the left. "Markus Persson and Jens Bergensten, better known as Notch and Jeb, the Gods of _Minecraft_. Pleasure to meet you." I interrupt and shake their hands. They look at me, surprised that I knew as much as their real names, something many _Minecraft_ players don't. "Don't get me wrong. I'm no fanboy but I know my shit." I say casually. "Now, onto business. Why did you bring me here?" I ask with my arms crossed, with a serious face. "I like this kid." Jeb, the man on the right, speaks up. I smirk at that. "We feel like you possess skills superior to the one's of anyone else that's made it through the Gateway." says Notch, the man on the left. "Like...?" I ask. "Your perception. Your intelligence. Your ingenuity. Your charisma. Your ability to take in change." Notch starts listing off various skills that I have. "I get where this is going. What do you want me to do?" I ask, and cock my right eyebrow, something I'd been known to do a hell of a lot on Earth. "There's that perception of yours." Jeb says with a smile.

"You know what? Before you get me doing shit I want answers." I say, now serious again. "Reasonable," says Notch "What do you have in mind?" "Where am I? I know it's Minecraftia, but what exactly _is_ Minecraftia?" Notch looks at Jeb, as if he were asking which of them would be the one to answer my question. Eventually, he speaks up again, "You're in a different universe than Earth. A different plane of existence. When you made it to the Gateway, the 'portal' that connects this universe and Earth, you hadn't left your plane of existence from Earth. When you first attempted to go through, nothing happened, right." "Right. I just hit it like a wall." I answer. "Exactly," he starts again "You couldn't make it through because, at the time, you didn't exist in this plane. But you created a body identical to that of your Earth one. Your mind was strong enough to materialize a body in this plane of existence and take it over, all at once. It may have seemed like nothing at the time, but you accomplished a great feat in that moment. Not many can do that." he finishes. "Ok. Next question. How many other humans are in Minecraftia at the moment." This time Jeb answers my question. "At the moment, there is only one other human here." "What happens if I die here? Do I respawn, or am I dead forever?" "If you happen to die, your mind will be transported through the Gateway and back to Earth." "That's all I got. So what do you want me for?" "We feel that only you are capable of ridding Minecraftia of its greatest threat: Herobrine." says Notch. "Done." I say quickly without a second thought. "What? Just like that?" says Jeb. "Just like that." I confirm. "You realize this won't be an easy task." "Yep." "Why are you so willing to do this without argument?" "It's sounds like fun." "You know something, Jordan? You're a real weird kid." "Thanks." "You'll need some firepower to defeat Herobrine. So we'll, as you could say, 'mod the world'. We have the power to apply mods from Earth to this world. With your intelligence, you can probably assume how." "You can access Earth through things related to _Minecraft_?" "Bingo."

"Well I've got my mods picked out." I say. "That fast?" Notch asks. "Yep. Mo' Creatures Mod, Morph Mod, Closet Mod, and MrCrayfish's Furniture Mod." I say with a straight face. The two just look at me confused, but I maintain a straight face. "How are those supposed to help you fight against Herobrine?" asks Notch. "Who said they were supposed to? Anyway, can you make them happen?" I ask. "Sure...I guess." says Notch. "Awesome." I reply. "One warning; Herobrine has the same amount of power alone as we do share. But he can only use his power if we use ours. If we do apply these mods, Herobrine will have the ability to apply the same amount of mods of his choice." Notch warms me. "Worth it." I say. "Now then. I guess we're done here. Perfect timing, too; your iron's done smelting, Jordan. And she's ready to wake up." says Jeb. The redhead snaps his fingers and whatever section of our invisible platform that was beneath me disappears and I start falling at a speed that would peel back the skin on my face if this were a cartoon. As the ground gets closer and closer and my plummet speed rises ans rises I brace myself for impact. Useless in the long run but it gives me the peace of mind that I'll survive. All I can do is look forward, which is down, as I get closer every second, until my face gets a foot away from the ground.

My eyes snap open and I sit up straight in a split second. I remember what was going on before what just happened and feel no one on my chest. I look down and see Cupa curled in a fetal position, her head resting on my lap. I can't help but smile. She looks nothing less than adorable. She starts to moan and her eyes slowly open. "Well look who's up. If you wanted to sleep on my lap, you could've done that last night. All you had to do was ask." I sat with a smile. Cupa sits up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. Once she realizes just how she was sleeping she immediately sits up and blushes a deep red. I point to the furnaces and say, "The iron is done smelting." "Oh-um...that's...good." she says, trying to cover her red face with her green creeper hood. I grab her hood and pull it down, off of her head. "You don't have to cover your face. Red is my favorite color." I say with my smile still on my face. This just makes her blush an even deeper red.

I get off of my bed and take the iron out of the furnaces. "Cupa get off the bed." I say. She does as told. I break the bed and put it into my backpack. I do the same thing with the crafting table and furnaces. I walk outside and stack up the gravel. I break them and restack them until I get flint. I use it to craft a pair of flint 'n steel. "Jordan, what are you doing?" Cupa asks. "Moving." I say and light the base of the shack on fire. I stare at the fire blazing mound of wood with a satisfied, smug grin on my face. This is one of the times that I lose myself in the psychotic section of my mind. Honestly, I don't care. My grin grows larger as the blaze grows brighter. I even start to let out a psychotic laugh as I watch the wood burn. "Jordan, you're scaring me." Cupa's voice penetrated my brain, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry...I, uh, lost myself in the moment. Come on. We have to make a new house. "'We'?" Asks Cupa, looking up at me with big eyes "Oh yeah." I say as I lean my head down to her and plant a passionate kiss on her lips. I could tell that she liked me since the incident in the mine yesterday. My kiss caught her off guard but she easily accepts it and kisses back. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist, pulling her closer We break our embrace when the need for oxygen overwhelms us. When I pull away Cupa Looks up at me and says, "How did you know?" "You didn't hide it very well." I say.

After that, we walk past the few wood blocks left burning, hand-in-hand. We've still got the full day ahead of us to make a home. After all, it's only noon.

* * *

_**BOOM! And chapter 4 is over with the first kiss of the story. If any of you noticed, I edited the description for the story. Now instead of "Pairing: TBD" it says "Pairing: probable harem". I'm seeing this story as a Girls Bravo type of harem, where a lot of girls want the protagonist, but he only has his eyes set on one girl. But of course my OC Jordan isn't a little bitch and also isn't afraid to make the first move. To make up for my unexpected two-week hiatus I wrote a longer chapter and am introducing the "bonuses" I mentioned early. Alright kiddies; we're gonna play Guess That Song. If anybody for wtvr reason doesn't know how what this is or how to play I'll go ahead and explain it now. I'll put a verse or two from a random song and you try to guess it. I won't put choruses or any verses that have the name of the singer and/or band in it. While we're on the subject of shoutouts: shoutout to Son of The Herobrine For giving the suggestion to use more mods that are just for fun and not weapons or armor or anything like that. Sorry I didn't incorporate the Dimensional Doors Mod as you suggested. I just didn't find it blending well with the story**_

**_Guess That Song_**

_**Rules:**_

_**1. Your guess must be in a review on the corresponding chapter. Even if your the first correct guesser, if your review is in the wrong chapter it's invalid.**_

_**2. You get one guess per chapter.**_

_**3. You must be logged in to have a valid guess. **_

_**4. You don't have to guess a song because everyone else is guessing it. For all you know, they could all be incorrect. It's possible.**_

_**5. You must guess the song title and the artist(s). **_

_**6. Don't be a dick. Don't say racist or offensive or even cultist type shit about the song, the artist(s), or anybody else guessing.**_

_**First correct guesser gets a shoutout next chapter. LET'S BEGIN!**_

_**She danced the night that they fell out**_

_**She swore she'd dance no more**_

_**But dance she did**_

_**He did not quit **_

_**As she ran out the door**_

_**She danced through the night**_

_**In fear of her life**_

_**She danced to a beat of her own**_

_**She let out a cry**_

_**And swallowed her pride**_

_**She knew she was needed back home**_


	5. Chapter 5: New Home Sweet Home

**_Muthafuckin chapter 5! Nobody guessed the song last time. Oh well. I'm not disappointed or anything; I had a feeling that I was introducing it too early, but I really had no other way to apologize two-week absence. Anyway, the song was Slave to the Rhythym by Michael Jackson. Thank you for reading this far and enjoy the chapter. _**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Home Sweet Home**

Cupa and I walk past what some would call their official first house in _Minecraft_. But I knew that wasn't a house to me; it wasn't any more than a temporary shelter until I could build a real house. We climb down the hill the hut was located on the top of, me with more ease than Cupa; I guess she's not used to the life of an adventurer in Minecraftia. Somehow, Cupa manages to get stuck on a ledge seven blocks above the nearest block beneath it and three blocks beneath the nearest block above it. "Jump." I say to her. I can see the fear in her face. "I don't understand why you're so scared. It's seven blocks; you won't get hurt...much." I say, with a mischievous smirk creeping its way across my lips. "That's not helping!" she yells at me. I almost break out into laughter; it's oddly entertaining watching her hesitate to jump. "All right, I'll catch you." I say and hold out my arms, with the smirk remaining on my face. "Why are you smirking?" she asks, still scared. "No reason." I say, my smirk now turning into a full-on grin; I'm enjoying this way too much. I wipe the smile off my face, put my arms down, and turn around. I start walking way and say, "All right. Have it your way; enjoy the ledge." "Noo!" she screams and I hear the familiar _Minecraft_ sound of feet moving on a dirt block. Next thing I know, my face is buried in the dirt and Cupa is sitting on my back. "Sorry." she says and scurries off of my back. "Say that to my spine." I stand up and brush the dirt off of me.

After we start walking a book falls from the sky and into my hands. I stop and open the book. When I do, all it says is, "The world has been updated. Mo' Creatures. Morph. Closet. Furniture." Must have been from Notch and/or Jeb. I already knew the mods being implemented, so the other human must've gotten one as well. Soon enough we should both get another with Herobrine's mods in it. I don't know anything about being a God, but the way I see it, given this world and that the Gateway wasn't _completely_ sealed off, they probably aren't all-powerful; which means they will have to wait for their power to 'recharge', if you will. They'll be weak, and so will Herobrine when he applies his mods of choice. This way I'll have time to get ready before the time comes to fight him. In the meantime my missions are to build a suitable home and find this other human and befriend him. In this world, with the new mods it may be hard and I probably can't afford to make an enemy of him.

"What's that book say?" Cupa's voice snaps me out of my thinking state. "Nothing you need to worry about. You won't understand what it means if I you; no offense." She crosses her arms and gives me a 'no fair' face. I shrug my shoulders and give her an 'too bad' face and resume walking. We don't walk far; I find a suitable area in a section of the plains biome. "I stick my arm out into Cupa's path, signaling for her to stop walking. "Is this where we're stopping?" Cupa asks. I nod. The biome is large and has a river cutting through; it neighbors a forest biome and a snow biome so there'll be plenty of wood. About 15 blocks away from where we're standing is a natural hole leading underground. "This is perfect!" I exclaim, smiling.

I run to the river and look in. Sure enough, I see a group, not a school, of fish swimming peacefully. I quickly return to where I left Cupa standing. I take the six stacks of normal wood out of my backpack, convert five stacks into planks, and start the framework for the house in my mind. The house will be near the river bank and face away from it. The general layout for the house is two stories, three sections/rooms in each. The first story floor of the house will be one block above the ground with steps leading to a small front porch and double doors. The second story will have two bedrooms with open areas(resembling balconies) with wooden fence railings. The bedrooms will be separated by another room that acts more as a hallway and actual room; this room will a smaller balcony than the bedrooms. The middle vertical block layer of each floor will be windows. The middle room of the second floor will have a 'circular' window in the center of the front wall.

After about 45 minutes of building I finish the whole first floor of the house and am almost finished with the first bedroom of the second floor. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and lean against the railing of the bedroom. I look around and see that very close to the river bank, a bunch of dirt blocks are ablaze. "What the hell?" I say to myself, looking closer. In the center of the ring of fire is an item. I can't see it clearly from where I am but whatever it is, it's brown. I jump over the railing, six blocks to the ground; when I hit I immediately roll to avoid any damage to my legs. Once on my feet again I run toward the ring of fire. I put out the fire and see that on the ground is another book. So this is how Herobrine chose to make his delivery. I gotta say, not bad, but I expected more. I open the book and it reads, "The world has been updated. OreSpawn. Mutant Creatures. Monster Evolution. CreepyPasta." "Shit." I say and close the book. As I expected, each mod Herobrine selected was created with features that could make _Minecraft_ significantly more difficult.

I return to the unfinished house to find Cupa peacefully sleeping against one of the wooden 'support beams' on the outside of the house. I don't know when she dozed off but seeing her sleep brings a smile to face. "Almost done." I say, turning to the house. I walk inside and walk up the stairs to the second floor. Once I finish the bedroom I was working on I place my bed, walk back Cupa's sleeping body, pick her up bridal style, and put her in it. After another 20 minutes I finish building the rest of the house and now just need to furnish it. Cupa and I will share a room; with us as it is it would more logical and we would be more comfortable if both of us slept in the same room. So for now, I'll the whole house except for one bedroom and the bathroom.

I craft another bed and place it on the right side of the one that's now Cupa's. On the left side of Cupa's bed I place a bedside cabinet, which I call a nightstand. On the right side of my bed, I place the 'closet', which definitely looks more like a nightstand than anything. I open the top drawer and see my shirts and pants from Earth, neatly folded and stacked. I take out a men's tank top that says "Swag 24/7" on it. One of my favorite shirts to wear back on Earth. Personally, I don't give a shit about what it says on it; I like it because it's sleeveless and comfortable. I take off my button-down and white t-shirt and feel someone watching me; the exact same feeling that kept me awake a few nights ago. It's not Cupa; if she saw me like this, her red face would be noticeable, even with the red blanket covering her. I don't cover my bare chest though. I smirk and throw on the shirt, keeping my same black jeans on. I open the bottom drawer and see my accessories. My hats, watches, wristbands, necklaces, you name it. The first thing I take out is my Ohio State Buckeyes Soul snapback; I take it out of the drawer, adjust it, and put it on backwards. The next things are two bracelets. The first is a red and black paracord bracelet, which I put on my right wrist. The second is a black scorpion bracelet: a bracelet with a real black scorpion encased inside a chunk of clear Lucite acrylic resin, which I put on my right wrist. Next, I put on my hidden blade cross necklace, which I customized to be a breakaway necklace. After that, I take out my black stainless steel iron reaver claw; I don't put it on my finger though, instead I put it in my pocket. I then take out my black Casio: G-Shock analog and digital watch and put it on my left wrist directly below my black scorpion bracelet. Lastly, I take out my post-apocalyptic zombie bag and transfer everything from my backpack into it. While transferring everything I see a strange item in my inventory. I know I didn't craft it or pick it up, and it's _definitely_ not from any of the mods that were implemented into this world. The item is one I know from my fascination of blade weapons. This item that mysteriously wound up in my inventory is a customized back scabbard. It consists of the black leather scabbard itself, a quiver for arrows sewn on, and a strap used to wear it across your back. The scabbard is four inches wide, one inch thick, and about three and a half feet long**_(Be mature! Stop smiling!)_**, perfect to fit a _Minecraft_ sword. Inside the scabbard is a note that reads, "Take this, you'll need it. -N&J" I pick up my zombie bag and put the single strap across my left shoulder and chest, letting it fall to my right side. I do the opposite with the scabbard, putting that strap across my right shoulder and chest, so that the hilt of my sword will be visible past my shoulder. I make sure that the back scabbard is on top of the bag strap.

I check my watch. **1:28 P.M.** Goddamn, there's still a lot of daylight to burn. If I'm gonna furnish the house I'll need wool for a couch. I craft a pair of shears and an iron sword incase shit hits the fan and leave the house, with Cupa still asleep upstairs. The sword is about four and a half feet long in total and pretty light in one hand. It doesn't fall into any specific category. Based on the length and weight it's mostly a longsword but probably shouldn't be wielded in one hand by a beginner. I sheath the sword and walk into the forest looking for sheep. I have two left over from earlier. Which means I need 22 more. About four sheep should do. While walking around in the forest, I hear a roar. A roar I know very well. One of my favorite big cats ever. A tiger. But this isn't a good thing; somewhere near me is a tiger that's spotted me, but I have yet to spot it. A tiger's fur pattern would stand out in a forest biome. And it'll be blocky, not very intimidating. I see a quick flash of orange and black through the trees! The way it happened reminds me of how I met Cupa. But this isn't running away; it's trying to make it's way closer. I bring my right arm up and draw my sword from my back scabbard and stand in a battle-ready stance. Suddenly, the big cat pounces! From the grass into the air in a split-second. And it isn't made of blocks; it's an Earth tiger! I'm damn near ready to pass out just looking at it. I didn't want a big spider to get near me a few days ago; there's no way I'm ready to take on a tiger! My readiness quickly fades as the big cat lands on me. It snaps its jaws shut where my head was a fraction of a second ago. My right hand is still clinging on to my iron sword and I bring my left hand onto the blade and push hard, thrusting the blade deep into the big cat's throat. I feel energy flow through my veins and up to my brain; it feels...powerful. This must be how it feels to acquire a new morph. Blood splatters onto my face and the tiger's body falls off of me, after being on the ground for a few seconds, the body begins to emit an odd vapor. It's a very, very light gray, so it's harmless to my health. As the steamy vapor continues to rise, the body disappears. This looks just like when a Titan dies in Attack on Titan and emits Titan vapor. When the death vapor clears all that's left on the ground in place of the body is a claw. I lift the flap to my zombie bag and toss the claw in. I get up off of my back and starts walking again. Eventually I come across another plains area. Not just any plains though, a pasture. Sheep galore!

I walk up to a large group of sheep and begin shearing them. They don't run away, but instead are quite calm. Once I finish shearing them I end up with 35 more wool, a lot more than I needed. Guess I got carried away, not like it matters. Their wool will grow back. I walk to the river bank, cup my hands together, and dip them in. I watch the water closely and see a small, red and black fish swimming toward my hands. "Damn piranha." I mutter and grab it when it gets within range. I toss over my shoulder and it lands somewhere behind me. I raise my hands out of the water and rinse the blood from my face. I feel a slight energy surge, signaling to me that the piranha died. It didn't drop anything so I don't care. I walk down the river bank, looking for the most piranha-free spot. I find it and dive in. I swim to a group of squids and slaughter them, picking up their ink sacs. I turn around and make my way back to the house, picking up a few roses on the way.

I get back to the house and dye the wool, 12 red, 12 black. With the wool, craft two red couches and two black couches. I go to the room directly below Cupa's and my bedroom(the room I decided to make the family room) and look at it, pondering on how I should furnish it. I place the couches on opposite sides of the room, facing each other, making two 2x1 couches: one red, one black. I put blinds on the windows and place four coffee tables together to make one 2x2 coffee table in between the couches. I use the leftover wool to craft two plain white couches and place them individually to resemble lounge chairs. For now this should be good. I then go to furnish the room on the opposite side of the house. This room will be the kitchen. I line the wall with five cabinets on the layer where the wall meets the first floor ceiling. In the center of the room I place four tables to create a 2x2 table, along with two chairs on opposite ends of it. Along the the wall opposite the cabinets I place a fridge and oven. I put all of my cooked porkschops, steak, and chicken, along with some eggs I picked up, into the fridge and leave the kitchen. At the back of the room between the kitchen and family room will be the bathroom. I build walls to separate the rooms. The bathroom will only be half the size of a normal room, so I build this wall accordingly, leaving half of a room as open space . I place double doors on the bathroom wall only, leaving vertical 2x2 holes in the kitchen and family room walls. Everything that goes into a bathroom requires quartz blocks, something I don't have.

I walk outside to create anything I may want out here. I place a crafting table and get to work. I use the sugar cane I mined from when I met Cupa to craft paper, which I use to craft a book, which I use to craft a mailbox. When I craft the mailbox, it comes with a silver key on a medium length silver chain necklace. I place the mailbox two blocks to the right of the steps and put on the key necklace; by default the mailbox is locked. I craft two set of stone paths and place them in two columns, starting at the steps and going as far as possible before running out(eight blocks). I line the blocks next to each stone path with white fences. I take out any remaining bone meal I have and scatter it all over the grass blocks, instantly growing grass and flowers.

I check my watch again. **2:36 P.M.** That all took more time than I thought. I break my crafting table and walk into the house, sitting on the red couch, taking a deep breath in and out, and leaning my head back with my eyes closed. Relaxing. And it lasts a good 6 seconds, too. I'm snapped out of my relaxing by the sound of my stomach growling. I am fucking starving. I came to Minecaftia on a full stomach and the only things I've eaten since are a raw porkchop on my first day and a cooked one on my second. I have yet to eat today. I don't want chicken, steak, or porkchops. I want something new. Time for some huntin'!. On the way to the site for the new house, I picked up a bunch of drops from nighttime mobs. I craft a bow and walk out of the house, wearing the bow on my back as if I was in _Skyrim_, parallel to the back scabbard. I wander for a bit before finding three turkeys. I hide behind a tree and take out the bow I crafted minutes ago, using this time to inspect it. A long bow; a classic. Some people don't know just how many varieties of bows there are, and how to _properly_ use them. This particular type of bow doesn't shoot with nearly the same velocity as more common bows, like recurve and compound ones. Without having an arrow drawn, the bow is as long as the use is tall. It also doesn't have an arrow rest for sights and is more difficult to aim than the recurve and compound. You can't have the arrow drawn for too long or else the bow will break. I pull three arrows out of the quiver on my back scabbard and put them on the ground, waiting for a good opportunity to shoot. Up until now the turkeys have been moving around too much for an easy, clean shot. Eventually, their little group begins to separate and spread out. This will make it even easier; with the turkeys spread out, hopefully, the others won't notice any one of them getting shot and run away spooked. I hold the first arrow in my hand and hold the flint arrowhead against the center of the bow. I push the bow out in front of me(holding it in my left hand), point it into the air pointing at an acute angle, pull it back toward me while pulling out the string with my right hand_**(that's the proper way to draw a long bow, not necessarily the hands, but the sequence)**_, and hold it there for a second, steadying my aim for the shot. In the drawing process, the bow is on the right side of my body. I close my left eye and narrow my right one, and then I release the arrow. The arrow shoots through the air at a speed of about 160 feet per second and lodges itself right into the nearest turkey's left temple. Needless to say, the turkey dies instantly. I repeat the process with the next two turkeys, who didn't notice their fallen brethren. I hit the second one in the neck and the third one in the eye. When the bodies sublimate**_(go straight from a solid to a gas)_**, the arrows go with them and three raw turkeys and and feather are left behind. I still have 26 arrows and should probably practice using this bow.

For the next few hours I hunt and kill as many animals as I can, using the bow whenever possible _and_ necessary. I improved my accuracy and draw speed, as well as the steadiness of my hand when holding the bow. When I got down to my last arrow I used my sword, getting used to swinging it, holding it, sheathing and unsheathing it quickly, etc. Now I can even wield it in one hand, not as elegantly as Kirito though. I hunted foxes, deer, raccoons, you name it. I even spotted and shot a few Komodo Dragons and got a Komodo Dragon egg. I found and killed a coral snake, a rare spawn, and got two coral snake eggs. Every time I killed a new animal I would feel a quick energy surge course throughout my body as their DNA enters me and begins flowing through my veins. During the hunting, I gather enough fur to make a full set of fur armor. I craft the set, but don't put it on right now. I spot a flock of random, assorted birds flying in the same direction. I also spot a lot of mice going in the same direction. I step on a white one, acquiring another morph. I follow the mice and birds to a giant creature made of oak wood. "An Oak Ent." I say, looking at it, amazed. I'm not looking for a fight with it, so I sheath my sword and refrain from chopping down any nearby trees. I pick out a bird and take out my bow. Being from Ohio, I naturally pick the red bird, a male Northern Cardinal. I draw my last arrow and take my shot, impaling the distracted cardinal perfectly through the heart and nailing him to a tree. The Ent doesn't attack though, as I didn't mine the tree. As soon as the arrow hit the cardinal I felt the DNA flow through me. I check the time on my watch. **5:47 P.M.** I need to head home soon. If Cupa awoke to me missing I would never hear the end of it. Then again, I still haven't explored that mineshaft from yesterday.

As the arrow and dead cardinal begin to sublimate, I decide to morph for the first time. I focus my mind on the male Northern Cardinal. How it behaves, how it looks, what it would be like to be one, etc. I soon feel the changes begin. The ground seemed to be rising, or I'd seemed to be falling. Fast! Oh, how fast the ground rushed up to me. Now I'm not even half a block tall anymore. In a matter of seconds I'd went from being almost six feet tall to barely being over eight inches. While I shrank my skin began to feel irritatingly itchy as my clothing melted onto my skin and it along with my brown flesh reddened and flattened out into feathers. My fingers melted together and my arms thinned out and expanded against my body, my back and wings became a slightly darker red than the rest of my body. My backside grows a lot of feathers, protruding from where a girl's tramp stamp would be. My tail is the darker shade of red on top and the bright red underneath. My entire face, starting at my eyes, excluding my nose and mouth area, and going all the way down the front of my neck to my collarbone, begins to change from a chocolatey brown to jet black. Anything above my eyes becomes a bright red. My nose and mouth merge together and start to harden and protrude from my face as well as become red, becoming the beak of the cardinal. My short, black buzzcut also turned red, as well as get longer and begin to stick up, and becomes the tuft atop the head of a cardinal. My eyes slide to the sides of my head and my eyesight improves as my ears shrink to nothing more than small, barely noticeable hole on the sides of my head and my hearing improves as well. My bones make a slight grinding noise as my anatomy changes; my bones also become hollow. The flesh on my legs seems to melt against the bone. My legs harden and became a reddish-brown color. My knees straighten out and switch. Two of my toes fuse together and my little one moves to my heel, all of them elongated and becoming razor sharp talon. None of this hurts but it all feels so weird. All the while, I felt like I could puke at any minute. I experienced multiple waves of nausea as my internal organs changed throughout the morph.

Now an eight inch tall male Northern Cardinal, I flap my red wings and take flight. I fly through the trees, just below the canopy, until I get to an area of the plains without many trees. I flap my 12-inch wingspan to gain some altitude. Instead of flying back to the house, I lose myself on the thermals and end up flying back to the old mine I started when Cupa was my tail. After about five minutes of flying I land at the entrance of the mine and demorph. Luckily, while demorphing my clothes returned. Wouldn't want to go in naked. It takes an hour to get to where Cupa and I stopped; I almost got lost three time. I jump down the hole to the abandoned mineshaft. I don't get what Cupa was so worried about. All I need to worry about is the mobs. I place torches along the wall and mine the minecart tracks as I walk. Eventually, I run out of torches, and I left the rest of my coal at home. I start to hear the hissing sound of a spider. I grip the hilt of my sword, not pulling it out, but getting ready to. As I walk, the hissing noise doesn't quiet down like I expected it to. I unsheath my iron sword and stand still, checking my surroundings. I turn around and squint, slowly making out a shape in the darkness. I hear a spider hissing and see a shape in the darkness; it doesn't take a detective to put the puzzle pieces together. "Oh, hell no! Bookin' it!" I exclaim as I quickly turn back around and take off. I run and run and run until I hit a dead end. By now my eyes have adjusted to the darkness and I can differentiate blocks from each other. I see a block of redstone ore and strike it with my sword. In the light I see what I'm faced with. This spider isn't normal. It's the size of a normal spider but has the coloration of a cave spider. "What...the hell?" I say with my back against the wall. The spider waste no time in my confusion to jump on me. It bares it's five-inch-long fangs, with some odd venom dripping off of them, and sinks them into my naked shoulder_**(some of you probably didn't care enough to remember that his shirt is sleeveless)**_ "AAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGH!" I howl in pain. Before I can think to do anything else, everything fades to black.

* * *

**_Holy shit, man. 5,000 words in this chapter. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Shit actually happens soon. That morphing scene was fucking hard to make. Now I know how it would've felt to be K.A. Applegate. I'll probably only do that for the first time Jordan morphs a mob. And it'll only be if I choose to. The way I'm picturing this, the only thinga in this world that are blocky are the placeable blocks/items and the vanilla mobs, including villagers. This means that any tool, weapon, armor, mod mob, or even food(besides cake) looks the way it would of it were in the real world. If you're wondering why I know so much about bows, I've always been morof a bow person than a gun person. I could tell you about bows all day but I couldn't differentiate two guns to save my life. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Review, follow, favorite, Whatever. I'm not gonna tell you what to do. Do whatever the hell you want if you're not being a dick about it. Anyway, have a great day._**

**_For a visual of the house Jordan builds Google "planet minecraft 1st wood house" and click the first result. I tried to put a link but it kept fucking up when I hit save. I do change the house in the story a bit from the pictures. Instead of the middle section downstairs being so much smaller and lead out of the back of the house, the space that would be wasted will be the bathroom. And the connecting upstairs middle portion will just be added on to that part of the house._**

**_KTHXBAI_**


	6. Chapter 6: Superstitions and Suspicions

_**Wassup everybody? I'm back with another chapter for you. This is the chapter where shit actually happens. I've upped Jordan's height from 5'7" to 5'8", don't ask why, and will make that change to chapter 1 before posting this chapter. A big thank you to those of you who've reviewed, followed, and favorited up to this point. It means a lot to me to see that you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thanks for reading. Enjoy the chapter. You guys get the message. And since I haven't said this since chapter 1: all standard disclaimers apply.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Superstitions and Suspicions**

"Ugh." I groan as I slowly open my eyes. "What the hell? The room is...upside down?" I say to myself as I manage to groggily open my eyes and look around the inverted room I'm in. "No...of course the room's not upside down. That's too stupid." I say as my brain wakes up with the rest of me. A quick wave of warmth courses through my body as my body quickly adjusts to the room temperature and I feel another presence near me. Wherever I am, I'm hanging upside down. I try to move my arms but they barely budge. I look up at the rest of my body to see it suspended from the stone ceiling, tightly wrapped in webs starting at about my collarbone. I struggle a little more and realize that I can't move my left arm at all, not because it's too tightly wrapped, but because it's completely numb. I look to my left shoulder, where the big cave spider bit me earlier, and see the wound bandaged with cloth-like webs. My chest isn't too tightly wrapped. Whoever kidnapped me wants me alive; they wrapped the webs around my chest loosely enough to give my lungs enough room to expand so that I can breathe. Considering that I was captured by a spider and am wrapped in webs, I have a good feeling I know who my kidnapper is. I try to focus my mind on morphing to a coral snake, but quickly realize how lightheaded I am. "How long have I been hanging?" I think out loud.

"Just over five hours." answers the voice of a teenage girl. Not Cupa's voice, but one I'm probably gonna here more of after tonight. "Five hours?!" I echo the voice in disbelief. If I'd had a brain aneurysm I'd be dead. "Yep." says the girl, stepping into my field of vision. Standing before me is a tomboyish teenage girl. She has long purple hair that reaches a bit past her pelvis, tied into a ponytail and a black headband with four red beads**_(If any girls are reading, feel free to correct be on that; frankly, I don't know what the fuck those things are)_** atop it, two large, two small. She has a gray, hoodless jacket with two black stripes on each upper and forearm. She wears _very_ short black shorts with gray and black striped thigh-high stockings, along with black and gray sneakers. She has red eyes that look like they could read into your soul. The odd thing about her is that she's holding an iron sword in her hand. My iron sword.

"Considering that you're trying to keep me alive, you're really half-assing it letting me hang for so long." I say to her. "Whatever." she says, pretending not to care. For now I won't tell her that I noticed in her voice that she just realized I could be dead. She tried to hard to hide it. She walks to the nearest wall, dragging the tip of my sword along the ground on the way there. "Is that supposed to intimidate me or something? Show me that you're dangerous?" I say with a smirk and raise my right eyebrow. She glares at me and uses my sword to cut a few thick strands of webbing tied to some iron bars. Once she cuts all the way through, I see the ground rush up to me as I fall. I land on my back but don't get the wind knocked out of me as I expected. My silk cocoon cushioned the fall. I look towards my feet and see a long web 'tail'. I then look at the part of the ceiling where I was suspended and see a few iron bars that I assume the tail of my cocoon was laced through. A makeshift pulley system. "You've caused quite the stir in the mob kingdom, you know." begins the spider girl. "Explain." I say. "Another human showing up here, according to our Kings, is 'nothing but trouble,'" she begins but I interrupt her. "No offense, but I don't care. You should just get to the point, before you lose my attention." I say. She gives an annoyed look and crosses her arms, before starting up again. "Very well then. The point is that the Kings are losing their hold on us half-humans. We're all 'going crazy over this new human', as the Kings have said. We half-humans that know about you all want you. To marry you." she says, piquing my interest and making my mind go blank from shock at the same time. "You see, we can't continue our human bloodline with mobs. If we were to mate with our designated mob species, as our Kings want us to, the mob DNA would overwrite the human DNA in us and the resulting offspring would be a mob." She goes on. So Cupa's only using me so that I eventually impregnate her? Is her personality nothing more than a facade? Had her stopping me from going into the mineshaft nothing more than a successful atempt to stop a differ human-mob from getting into my pants before her? Great, now I wish I never did jump down that hole; that way I wouldn't know all of this. "Why do the Kings not want more human-mobs?" I ask. "Who knows? Or cares? It's not what _we_ want. Word is that Cupa ran away to elope with you." she says. "That's not the case." I reply, now knowing that it just might actually be. "You know, you briefed me in before even telling me your name. Seems pretty unprofessional to me." I say. "It's Ana." she replies. "Mine's Jordan." I say back. "You stay here; I'll be back." says Ana, walking towards the empty doorway to this room "Not like I can go anywhere else." I say with a provocative smile on my face. "Hmm. You know what, Jordan? I like you." Ana says with an amused smirk. "Hard not to." I reply. Ana walks out. A few seconds later the spider that bit me hours ago appears in the open door way; in its eyes I see curiosity, fear, and caution. I shoot it a vengeful glare and it bolts out of the doorway, terrified. Recalling my encounter hours ago, I can't help but smirk at the sheer irony of what just happened.

I look around the room as much as possible while lying down, barely able to move any part of my body below my neck, and see my gear, excluded my iron sword, in the corner farthest away from me. My zombie bag, bow, and empty back scabbard sit in a sloppy pile. Upon closer inspection of the room, it appears to be Ana's bedroom. I can see a hammock made out of webs hanging between two walls, right above a furnace and a chest that I don't really care about the contents of. I also notice that the floor is actually made of cobblestone, as opposed to the smooth stone ceiling. I scoot my way to the wall behind me, with the iron bars on it. I sit up and lean against the sharp edge of one of the bars. I slump against the edge, cutting my cocoon down the back. I slip out of it and stand up. "Well that was easy enough." I think out loud.

I walk to the corner with my gear and kneel in front of the pile, looking over what I can use to get out of here. My stomach growls furiously, reminding me of my serious hunger. I should've eaten those turkeys earlier, but I wasn't eating them raw. In this state I won't be able to swing anything, whether it be a sword, pick, or even a shovel. I could try to sneak out using my bow, if I had arrows. I check the furnace for coal to cook the turkeys. Empty. Son of a bitch. I open the chest and see three baked potatoes. It would be completely justified to say that, at the moment, I feel like Sasha Braus. I devour the potatoes like a starved wolf would its prey. I return to the pile and open the flap on my bag with my right hand, the feeling hasn't returned to my left. Any sword or tool that was inside of it is gone "Luckily, nothing useful's in here." I say sarcastically.

"Well aren't you a handful, Jordan?" comes Ana's voice behind me. Well shit. Time to improvise. "Funny, my mom always used to say the same thing." I say standing up and looking at Ana, not at all trying to hide the fact that I'm trying to escape. "You broke out and managed to scare Kumo. Looks like you need a punishment." she says. So that big cave spider's name is 'Kumo', Japanese for 'spider'. Prettty cliché if you ask me, but it could still be more cliché; it could be her Ana's name. I see Ana take something out of her pocket and slip it onto her left index finger. My iron reaver claw. Damn. "Looks like you didn't half-ass stripping me of any possible weapon." I say. Ana lunges at me and swipes at my chest. I sidestep to my left and grab her right arm at the wrist, catches her as she stumbles and starts falling to the ground. She uses me as an anchor to regain her composure and swipe at me again. I don't try to avoid it and keep my grip on Ana's wrist. The claw makes a diagonal two-and-a-half inch long cut on the right side of my face from my ear to my cheek. It stings badly, but I simply ignore the pain. According to something I once saw on the internet, I'm good at seducing. Flirting and seducing have never been something I did. If I liked someone I would just tell them. I never considered myself sooth or a ladies' man, but I guess this is as good a time as any to test that theory. I pull Ana's arm, spinning her around and pulling her to me. I let go of her wrist and wrap my one good arm around her, pulling her closer. "Why do we have to fight?" I speak gently into her ear. For a split-second I got a glimpse of her face. Her eyes are wide with surprise and her cheeks are almost as red as her eyes. I seem to be doing a good enough job. I start to feel a tingling sensation in the fingertips of my left hand. I wrap my barely-wake left arm around Ana as well, pulling her even closer. At this point, she pushes away from me, now blushing even an even deeper red. Just like that, I broke her. Ana starts to back away, but I just move towards her with a seductive look in my eyes and a smile to match it. I'm not serious about my actions, but right now I need to play with her mind enough to convince her to let me go.

"W-what are you doing?" Ana stutters nervously, her back now against the wall. I dominantly place my hands on either sides sides of her, pinning her to the wall without even making contact with her. Now I'm in her brain and there's no way she can escape me. "Just trying to...get to know you." I say trailing my finger down her body with the seductive look remaining on my face. This face seems to be pretty effective against her, I'll remember that incase I need to use it on her again for whatever reason. "C'mon, Ana. Don't act this isn't what you wanted." I say cupping her left cheek in my right hand. I should start toning it down soon, or else I'll dig myself a hole too deep to escape from. "I-I wasn't really planning on...d-doing anything." She stutters and blushes more, starting to twirl her purple hair with her finger. I have to admit, this side of Ana is kind of cute. "Does anyone in the kingdom know that I'm here?" I ask. "N-not really, besides Kumo." she says. "So why take the risk of being caught with me and getting in trouble? Why not just...let me go?" I say with a smile so warm it could melt ice. I've lain down the trap. Now all she has to do is step on it. "Well...I _guess_ I could." She says, twirling her hair around with her finger. Trap. Sprung. "Then let's do that." I say, leaning in until Ana's face is only inch away from mine."

She walks to the nearest her hammock and pulls a thin smooth stone panel out of the wall, revealing a one block space with a lever in it. Ana pulls the lever and I hear the familiar sound of pistons. The wall opens to reveal a vertical 2x2 hole and a tunnel. A secret passage; that explains how she managed to have have Kumo bring me here unnoticed. "I found this passage a few years ago and it's been Kumo's and my secret ever since." she says. "Here. These are yours." Ana gives me every weapon and tool that I was stripped of, including the iron reaving claw. "Thanks." I say with a smile. "Do you really have to go?" She asks sadly, wrapping her arms around my torso in a passionate embrace. Ana now is completely different than the one I woke up to. Once you crack the tomboy shell, girl oozes out. "I can't just live in here forever." I claim, returning her hug. Hearing that, Ana just hugs tighter, not wanting to lose me after getting so close.

I walk alone through the secret passage and eventually come back to the surface. The opening is blocked my a single layer of dirt blocks. When I break through the dirt blocks I realize I'm on the edge of a forest biome, facing a hill. Weird. This hill is familiar. "If I didn't know better I'd swear this hill is...the same one my hut was on." I say, slowing down as I see three random wood planks on the ground in no specific order. Fire in _Minecraft_ never seems to completely do the job. So _this_ is where the tunnel leads. And this is why is why I couldn't sleep on my first day here. Ana was watching me. Great. "Who else watches me sleep?" I think out loud. As if I'd actually get an answer.

I make my way down the hill. "Shit. How late is it?" I continue to think out loud as I look down at my watch. **11:23 P.M.** "I need to get home. Fast." My cardinal morph won't help much with navigating at night. If only there were owls in the Mo' Creatures mod. I'm knocked out of my thoughts when bump into something and fall backwards on my butt. I look up to whatever I hit to see a long white, pink, and black muzzle in face. The animal the muzzle is attached to is a white horse. The horse gently nudges it's muzzle against me a few times. It doesn't appear to be standing in a broad, high-and-mighty manner, so it's probably save to assume that it's a mare and not a stallion. She has a long, golden mane and a matching tail. I rub the crest of her neck and she neighs sweetly. I take to apples out of my bag and feed them to her. She becomes more and more gentle. She's not tamed yet, but she doesn't run away. I place a crafting table and make a crafted saddle, which comes with a bridle. I put the saddle and bridle onto the mare; she accepts them easily and I mount her.

I start to ride the mare back to the house. Once we reach the forest biome between the mine and my house she stops in her tracks, neighing furiously and rearing up on her hind legs and causing me to fall off of the saddle. She looks around cautiously. "What's got you so spooked?' I say, standing up. I realize what she notice after hearing an eerie moan. I look towards the source of the sound and see two glowing red eyes not two far away. I look harder at them and the eyes quickly rush at me. Once out of the cover of trees and in the moonlight, I see the wraith charging at me. I quickly unsheathe my sword and stick it out in front of me. The wraith impales itself on it. I rip the sword upward through the wraith's body and it lets out an agonizing cry of pain before disappearing in a puff of white smoke. Behind me I hear the sound of quick feet running across the ground, almost flitting. I barely turn around in time to see a skeleton wearing silver armor charging at me with dual silver swords. I dodge the skeleton only for it to almost immediately spin back around and attack again. The son of a bitch is fast. I can't fight it like this. I'm at a big disadvantage considering his speed and dual-wielding. I hop back on the back of my tamed white mare, holding my iron sword in my right hand and grabbing the reins with my left. I flick the reins like a whip and the mare takes off. As expected, the silver skeleton follows us at a steady speed. Not as fast as us, but close. I turn the mare around when we get a reasonable distance away. When we get close to the skeleton I hold out my sword and make a single slash, decapitating him.

I ride to the house to find Cupa sitting on the porch waiting for me. I ride up and slide out of the saddle. "Jordan! Oh thank Notch! I didn't even want to _think_ about walk could have happened to you." Cupa exclaims and jumps at me, wrapping her arms tightly around me. I don't return the hug though, remembering what Ana said about in the cave. "Jordan...is something wrong?" Cupa asks sweetly, looking up at me. If this all an act, she's doing a damn good job. "Oh my Notch, your face! What happened?!" she says frantically, looking at the cut on my face that's still leaking out a little bit of blood. I don't answer but instead grab her shoulders and pin her back against the wall. "Cupa, do you love me?" I say seriously, looking deep into her eyes. "Of course I do." she says, squirming uncomfortably under my gaze. I let her go and walk back to the horse without saying a word, my serious expression not changing. "That's a nice horse. What's his name?" Cupa says kind of awkwardly. "_She_ doesn't have a name. I didn't give her one." I correct her. "Why not?" she asks I shrug, giving the mare a few apples. "Jazzie. That's her name." I say, suddenly. "Why Jazzie?" Cupa asks. I simply shrug again. I start to place wooden planks and fences around Jazzie until an adequate stable forms around her. I then replace the wooden double doors with iron ones with buttons to open them. "What are you doing?" "Fortifying." "Why?" "Precautionary measures. Don't worry about it." Truth is, I'm horrified of sleeping tonight. With creepypastas roaming around and me being off my guard, I'm barely even willing to go to sleep tonight.

Next I walk upstairs to Cupa's and my bedroom and start using cobblestone to wall off the area that's left open. "What are you doing all this for?" asks Cupa, confused. I still haven't made eye contact or even looked at her since right before making Jazzie's stable. I just can't look her in the eye after what I learned. I finish the wall and put a single wooden door. I can't afford for either Cupa or me to sleep in open air. Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, and the Rake can probably ignore the sleeping barrier like it's nothing; their creepypastas are famous for taking place when the victim is sleeping or barely awake. The wall keeps out Mothman, who can fly. Though they won't seem like it, they are nothing more than mobs and probably can't open doors. Even if they can, Mothman is too wide to make it through the door I'm pretty sure Jeff and Jack can't climb to the second floor. Hopefully. The only real threat would be the Rake. It could probably climb up using its claws. In that case, if the door didn't keep it out, Cupa and I are thoroughly _fucked_. Maybe no creepypastas will show up at all tonight, but you can never be too cautious.

I lay down in my bed, next to Cupa's. She tries to snuggle with me, but I don't even react. I don't even care. I just stare up at the celing, trying to fall asleep. Thinking about a creepypasta before falling asleep is nothing compared to the possibility of them actually showing up. I want to just embrace Cupa in my arms and fall asleep. It would be more for me than for her. She probably doesn't even know about the mods. But I still have the suspicion that she's using me and cant even bring myself to look at her. "Jordan...are you okay?" Cupa's worried voice breaks my concentration. I look at her for the first time in 10 minutes. When I do the look on her face is similar to the one she gave me back at the mine, but more worried and less embarrassed to show her worry. You know what? Fuck it! I need the comfort. I grab Cupa and hold her against me tightly, not willing to let her go no matter what. Her warmth against me calms me down and let's me slip into a trance-like half-asleep state. I hear something on the outside of the house but am too relaxed to care about it. My eyelids start to feel as if they're made of lead and I quickly lose the strength to hold them up, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for taking so long. I meant to post this a few days ago but it wasn't finished. Then I meant to post it sometime earlier today but I forgot. Thank you for reading; I really appreciate it. Favorite. Follow. Review. Whatever. Doesn't matter to me as long as you enjoyed reading. I'm expecting to make this a long story so there are high odds this'll overlap into the school year; so once that time comes, don't be surprised when I end up posting a lot less. Like I said, I'm expecting this story to be long, so if you have any suggestions, say them in a review. If I use them(and I probably will) I'll give you a shoutout. Remember, I'm a newbie; I'm always accepting new ideas, tips, advice, and other shit. My birthday is in exactly two weeks so I'll probably pull a reverse birthday and give you guys a new chapter as a "present". I've talked for way too long. Thanks for reading and good night to all you Americans or have a great day to all you foreign readers.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow

_**With the way my mind's going right now, this story will probably be changed to rated M later on. So...expect that I guess. Making a legit relationship is bound to be too hard with how I've made the story go so far. From now on it's a normal harem. Enjoy the chapter.**_

_**All standard disclaimers apply.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shadow**

I slowly let Cupa out of my embrace and begin to open my eyes only to see something that nearly makes my heart stop. When I built the bedroom I made it using windows as a light source instead of torches, and the blinds on the windows are closed. So it's kind of dark in the room at the moment. In front of me I see a silhouette standing in front of my bed, watching me sleep. My eyes snap open and I jump out of bed, pouncing on who or whatever was staring at me. I end up on top of the figure with a moderately loud thud. I use my knees to hold its legs down and my arms to hold its arms down, pinning it to the ground.

"You really love being dominant over me don't you?" Says a very familiar voice that's both a relief to hear and makes me a little uncomfortable. ""What the fuck is wrong with you Ana?! You gave me a damn heart attack!" I yell at my newest ally. Ana just smirks at me. "Jordan? What are you doing?" says Cupa behind me. Of course she woke up with all the noise I just made. She just had to wake up with me in this position. "Hi Cupa." Ana waves to Cupa as if I weren't on top of her pinning her down. I stand up and hold out my hand for Ana to pull herself up. She accepts I hold out my hand to pull her up. She accepts and says, "You're really easy to scare. I hope you know that." "It's not _you_ that scared me. It's what I thought you were." I say. I guess I lucked out today. She could have been the Rake, Jeff the Killer, or Eyeless Jack. At least she didn't kill me in my sleep. "_Suuuure_. And just what did you think I was?" says Ana, not believing me. "An eyeless, freakish nocturnal murderer. A psychotic, creepily grinning nocturnal murderer. A genetic mystery that-you guessed it-is a nocturnal murderer. Really any of those three choices." I reply as if saying that was a normal sentence in my life. Ana just looks at me confused. "But I gotta say, well done." I say fist-bumping her with a half-smile that makes her smile too. "You've got quite the pair of pajamas, Jordan." says Ana, looking at my clothes, which is the exact same outfit I wore yesterday. I just now realize that I never did change out of them yesterday, excluding my bag, sword, bow, and hat. I didn't even take my shoes off.

"Um...what's going on here? You know her?" Cupa says, now out of bed and looking a bit angry and defensive. "Good to see you too, Cupa." Says Ana, crossing her arms, her smile fading away. "I met Jordan last night. He's my betrothed. From now on I'm living with him." says Ana with a smirk, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her. "What?!" both Cupa and I say in sync. "Did I miss something last night?" I ask, pulling my arm out of Ana's embrace. "Did _you_ miss something?!" Cupa explodes**_(No pun intended)_**. "What were you two doing last?!" She continues. "Oh it was horrible! He forced me down to settle his needs! No matter how much I begged, he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied!" says Ana. "Are you fucking serious?! That is complete bullshit!" I yell at Ana, who is now smirking again. Cupa looks at me, red from anger. "You know what? Fuck this shit. I'm out." I say, putting on my gear that I didn't have at the moment And walk to what now is no more than a balcony that doesn't hang off of the side of the house.

Once I get tone railing I jump over. Taking the stairs down is overrated. I proceed to Jazzie's stable. At least she's safe and didn't get attacked by anything. "Morning girl." I say with a smile and run my hand along her mane. Jazzie neighs happily. Animals have always naturally liked me. I feed her the last two apples I have on me. "Looks like we're all out, girl." I say to Jazzie. I plan on getting a horse better than a simple mare. I already got a normal horse. Second step is getting a zebra.

I walk back inside and craft another crafted saddle. I walk through the forest biome separating my house and where I met Jazzie. I make my way through the biome and am surprised to see not a zebra, but a fire ogre. The fire ogre seems to be distracted by something. It's chasing something something I can't see, setting blocks on fire in the process. I get a good feeling about what it's chasing. I've never seen an ogre kill a wild animal. I pull of my bow and draw an arrow. I release the arrow and it shoots at the ogre and buries itself in the back of the ogre's neck. It falls onto one knee and I take the chance to put away my bow and draw my sword. I charge toward the stunned ogre and realize that it radiates heat. It's actually kind of hard to breathe while being this close to the ogre. I swing my iron sword and decapitate the blazing monster in one swoop. I close my eyes and cover my face as a blast of hot air and steam is expelled from the large wound. It feels the same as opening an oven while it's cooking, except three times as hot and with steam.

I don't get why whoever was getting chased couldn't kill this. "Newbie." I mutter as the hot steam disperses. I open my eyes and look at the ground where a rather large body just was. I see a fire 'block' and a heart of fire. I pick them both up and put them in my bag. I look up in front of me and my jaw drops to the ground.

"Holy shit. No way!" I say in shock as I look at the person in front of me. A smile spreads across my face as I look at the familiar and relieving face. "Jordan?!" says Jason, one of my best friends from Earth. He's a 5'7" white guy with slightly unkept dirty blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes. His hair reaches down to the back of his neck. He's wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with worn gray sneakers that I can't really determine the brand of anymore. "Well I guess 'newbie' did fit the description." I tease with a smirk on my face. "Good to see you too, Jordan." Jason smiles at me. We do the universal guy handshake that just about every male in the universe knows. "What are you doing here, man?" He asks. "I could ask the same to you." I reply. "What's with the noob status?" I ask. "I didn't expect to see that thing." Jason says, scratching the back of his neck. "What do you mean? You didn't get a book?" I ask, slightly perplexed. "No." he says. "When did you get here?" "Like five minutes ago." Looking closer at Jason, from the looks of it he doesn't have any gear. Right now all I can do is take his word for it. Which means...there's still another human.

For the next 15 minutes or so I continue looking for a zebra while filling Jason in on what's happened so far. "You can live with us if you want." I say. "Isn't that kind of gay?" Jason looks at me. "Only if you make it gay. I choose to think of us like Anthony and Ian." I reply. "You know what? I'll take you up on that offer. Saves me the trouble of building my own house." "Yeah. It would've turned out shit anyway." "Fuck you!" Eventually I find a zebra. "Finally! It's been like forever!" Jason whines. "And why did you stick with me?" I ask, giving the zebra a bunch of apples I got while searching and then slipping the saddle and bridle on him. I hop on the zebra's back.

Jason tries to get onto the zebra's back too but I push him off. "What the hell was that for?" Jason says angrily, picking himself up off of the ground. "Living in the same house is nothing. But both of us riding the same horse, or in this case zebra? Now _that_ is gay." I tell him. "Well how do you propose I get to the house?" He asks. "Keep up!" I say, taking off on the zebra toward the house. "You dick!" comes Jason's voice behind me.

I stay slow enough for Jason to be able to see me, but too fast for him to keep up very well. I reach the house with him about 45 seconds behind me. "See? You made it just fine." I smirk. "I fucking hate you." Jason gasps for oxygen. "No you don't." I say and put the zebra into the stable with Jazzie. "From now on your name is Calvin." I tell the zebra. "Why Calvin?" asks Jason, still hunched over trying to breathe. "Because fuck the system!" I say. "What?" Jason asks. I walk into the house without answering Jason, something he's very familiar with when it comes to me. "I'm back! With a guest!" I yell upstairs to the girls.

I walk up the stairs to my room to see Ana and Cupa on opposite sides of the room giving each other death stares, like two dogs being held back by their owners. About half of a second later Ana pounces on top of me. "Jordan, honey, you're back! Oh, I missed you _so so so_ much!" She says hugging me tight and giving a devilish grin to Cupa, who just reddens in anger and probably envy. "Quite the life you've got here." says Jason behind me. I cant help but smirk, not teasing him for not being in my situation, but because at this point in my life smirking is just how I smile most of the time.

i manage to peel Ana off of me and stand up. "Girls, this is Jason; he'll be living here from now on." I introduce my friend. Cupa and Ana give not-so-amused faces. "Wow, such a warm welcome." Jason says, addressing the slightly awkward situation. "Don't take it personally, man. They've both fallen in love with me; you don't have a chance with either." I say, kind of teasing him. "Hi Jason, I'm Cupa." Cupa smiles and shakes Jason's hand. "Ana." says Ana unenthusiastically. "What's with her?" Jason whispers to me. "You gotta chip away at her. Knowing you're definitely no lady's man, you'll probably never get through her." I whisper back.

I destroy the wall and door I added to the bedroom last night and jump over the edge. I walk to the stable and give Calvin and Jazzie each a bowl of mushroom stew. They look at each other with what I can only assume is lust. I turn around; horse sex isn't exactly something I would choose to see. After about a minute they calm down. Damn, they really went at it. I turn back to see the two standing with a zorse colt. "Your name is Shadow. Got that?" I say to the colt as if he would actually nod back. He just neighs energetically, showing that he likes the name. I walk back into the house upstairs and use the heart of fire and placeable fire, along with a glass bottle, to craft an essence of fire, which I store in a chest.

Next I do probably the most boring thing you could ever do in the Mo' Creatures mod. I go outside and place a torch with the three eggs I got yesterday around it: one Komodo Dragon and two coral snake eggs. I sit down in front For the few hours I sit there, waiting for the eggs to hatch. At about four hours of waiting I'm bobbing in and out of consciousness.

Something cold lands on me and I quickly snap back awake. The sun's starting to set. I look behind me and see Ana holding an empty bucket, smirking. She poured water on me. "What the hell?!" I yell at her. "You looked so cute when you were sleeping. Then I got this idea and couldn't resist." she says with an indescribable charm. My frown quickly disappears. I can't stay mad at her; she's just like I was in my early teens and still am now. "Well done. You got me." I say with an amused half-smile on my face. "How're you getting along with Jason?" I ask. "He's okay, I guess. Not as amazing as you." she says, looking at me seductively. "You can only say that because I managed to get to a peek at the you no-one else knows about." I say. She just blushes.

I take my shirt off, making Ana blush even more. "What are you blushing so hard for? You can't tell me you didn't see this coming." I cock an eyebrow. "Weeeeell..." Ana says, looking at my six-pack and biting her bottom lip. "Don't get carried away in your thoughts. I'd prefer to not be molested." I say, throwing my shirt at her playfully.

I'm surprised to hear a cracking sound. I turn to the eggs to see at least one crack in each of them. "They're hatching!" I say, probably more excited than I should be. But fuck it; I love animals. The egg shells crack open and a small reptile crawls or slithers out of each of them. I feed the Komodo Dragon a raw turkey and give the snakes each a raw rat.

I pick up both coral snakes and walk toward Ana, holding them as if I was gonna throw them on her, getting an amusing scream and a stinging slap from her. "I regret nothing." I say holding my cheek. "Guys! We have pets!" I yell upstairs as I walk into the house with my tail of reptiles.

"Have you completely lost your sanity?! What type of person would ever have a pet that could kill him?!" Jason yells at me. The situation is kind of odd considering I have too look down a little bit to look him in the eyes. "What is this 'sanity' you speak of?" I ask. "You are gonna die in your sleep. You're gonna get eaten by your scaly little monsters." he says. "Fuck you, they're awesome!" I yell at him. "I'm not dealing with this!" says Jason as he goes to the empty bedroom upstairs. It was established that would be his. I take off everything that I'm not going to wear to sleep and put it all right next to the bed. I lie down and close my eyes, quickly falling into a deep slumber.

The next week or so was nothing more than going out adventuring as much as possible, getting as much as possible to make Shadow into a Dark Pegasus. This was my plan ever since I met Jazzie and is why I named the colt Shadow. Eventually I get everything need for the complete transformation. At this point Shadow is no longer a colt, but a stallion**_(Because _Minecraft_ animals mature fast as fuck)_** Cupa, Ana, Jason, and I wait until the sun sets to start. First I feed Shadow an essence of darkness. A few seconds after he drinks the whole bottle his body starts to turn jet black, starting with his head, then moving down his neck and spreading all throughout his body. He grows two large black bat wings on each side of him. I then put a crafted saddle on his back and mount him. "You ready, boy?" I ask. He exhales hard, blowing air from his nostrils. "All right. Hyaah!" I say as I crack the reins like a whip. Shadow starts to run, gradually picking up speed. Once he reaches what I assume is his top speed, we start to leave the ground. He easily gets the hang of flying, but I repeatedly almost fall off. Once we get just above the cloud level I pull out an essence of light with one hand, careful not to drop it, and hold the reins with the other. I pull the cork out with my teeth and spit it out. Then I carefully lean forward, bring the neck of the bottle to Shadow's lips, and tilt the bottle back until it's empty. Almost immediately, his body is shrouding in a brilliant white light, stunning me and almost causing me to stagger and almost fall off. I cover my eyes with current free hand until the light disappears. His wings had gone from bat wings to that of a bird or angel. I fly Shadow back to the ground and we land. I then feed him another essence of darkness, the last thing needed to complete the transformation. His entire body, which, was completely snow white, is flooded with a blackish-red color, like nether brick but a little darker. His eyes become red as well.

I feel another pair of eyes watching us from somewhere and I look around. I bolt into the trees in the direction of two glowing purple eyes. I half-expect them to disappear as the Enderman warps away, but they don't. I tackle the source of the eyes. Upon looking down at who I'm on top of, I see a tall girl with long brown hair and bright purple eyes. She wears a black jacket with a large collar, like a turtleneck but even bigger, a relatively short black skirt with black garters, and stockings and black tennis shoes. "Spying is rude, you know." I say getting off of her. I help pull her up and upon doing so, realize that she's 5'8" just like me. "Name's Jordan. You're talk just like me so I can we're gonna get along just fine." I say, offering her my hand. She shakes my hand and says, "I'm Andr. I'm surprised you didn't attack me." "Aside from tackling you just now, why would I? I support the dark and mysterious." I say, bringing a smile to her face that ends up bringing one to mine as well. "You're not normal, are you?" asks Andr. "'Normal'? I've never been more insulted in my life!" I say, making her smile even more. "It's rare to find find someone my height." Andr says as we walk to the house. "Same." I reply. That is true; I've always been taller than most people, including everyone in my family, an oddity considering that I'm the second youngest.

I emerge from the trees with Andr behind me. "Jordan, you need to start telling us when you feel shit, man. Otherwise you just look weird." Jason says. "I think it's been established already that I'm far from normal," I say "Anyway, this is Andr. I'm sure you girls already know her but you probably don't, Jason. "Great, now I feel like the one guy at the party who doesn't know anybody." he says and crosses his arms.

Later that night, while everyone else is sleeping I hear the doors open downstairs. I rush down and see Andr halfway out the door. "Hey! Where are you going, Andr?" I ask. "She looks at me with her usual unamused expression and shrugs. "How do you not know? Don't you have a home?" I ask. "A...home? Not really. I don't really belong _anywhere_. I just drift in and out of places, wherever the wind takes me, you know?" she says. "Unless you're Courier 6, that's no way to live. From now on you live here. This is your home." I say, dominantly. She just looks at me for a while before cracking a smile. "Thanks." she says and walks up to me, giving me a hug. I return the hug and Andr takes the chance to kiss me. She plants her lips against mine and wraps her arms around my neck. As surprised as I am, I have to admit I do like it. When Andr is finished she smiles at me sweetly and blushes a little bit. "I don't have the wool to spare, so for now you'll have to sleep on the couch." I tell her. "Oh." says, a bit disappointed. She lies down on the black couch, kind of sadly. I can't leave her like this. I sit down on the couch next to her and she happily scoots up and puts her head in my lap and quickly falls asleep. After a few minutes I can't stay awake any longer and fall asleep as well.

* * *

**_Nothing special for the outro today. Just the usual message: favorite, follow, review, do whatever you want. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Stick around for more. See you in the next chapter._**

**_KTHXBAI_**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

_**Welcome back. Thanks for getting this far and enjoying the story. This chapter kind of changes the harem a bit. It yet again shifts. This time from a normal harem to a Rosario + Vampire(amazing anime btw) type of harem. This type of harem is where the protagonist has his eyes set on one girl(just like a Girls Bravo harem), the others know this, yet they take it as competition and try harder to pursue the protagonist. If any of you don't understand that, it'll make sense once you get used to it. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reunited**

"Son of a bitch."

"He's got another one."

"I don't like the looks of this."

I open my eyes to see Cupa, Ana, and Jason standing in front of me. Jason crosses his arms and says, "Well look who's up." "Guys? What's going on? Oh my God, is this an intervention?! I'm not addicted! Shut up! Who told you?!" I yell at them. "What are you talking about?" Jason says. "Good question. I'll let you know when I find out." I say and stand up, forgetting about the tall girl sleeping on my lap. Her head falls forward and I stick my foot out behind me, catching her just as she's about to hit the ground. I put her back onto the couch with a couch pillow under her head.

I walk to the kitchen with suspicious eyes following me. I open the fridge and take out a cooked chicken and a bottle of water. I sit and the table and dig into the chicken. "So...what were you doing down here with Andr?" asks Cupa. "Sleeping." I say casually. "Alright, I'll say it! You fucking asshole!" Jason explodes. "What crawled up your ass and got you so cranky?" I ask Jason, still as casual as ever. "You just keep getting girls for yourself, don't ya? That's pretty damn selfish. Don't you think I want a girlfriend?!" he booms. "Shit happens when you fall asleep. You snooze, you lose." I smirk. I'm enjoying this jealousy. "How dare you sleep with anyone other than me?" Ana says and slaps me. I don't like the slap but I'm still enjoying this. It feels good to have someone jealous of you. I chuckle and finish my chicken. "I'm loving this jealousy. Please, keep it up." I say and craft a full set of fur armor. Up until now I've been adventuring without any armor and that's not exactly a smart thing to do with the mobs in this world.

I put on the armor and walk out the doors towards the stables. "And where the hell are you going?" Jason asks. "Exploring." I say without looking back at him. I put Shadow's saddle and bridle on him and mount him. "I don't trust this. I'm coming with. If we meet any girls on the way they're _mine_. Got it?" He says. Still not looking back I give a thumbs-up. "Me too! I'm not letting anyone else get their hands on my betrothed!" yells Ana. "Whatever." I say, having Shadow slowly walk forward. "M-me too." says Cupa shyly. "Somebody wake up Andr. I don't want her to be here all by herself."

We venture for a few minutes: me, Jason, Cupa, Ana, and groggy Andr. "Uuuuuuugh," Jason groans "This is so _boring_. Why am I here?" "I believe you all _willingly_ came with me. Except Andr, she's the only one with a pass on that." I say. "Aaaaauugh," Andr whines "I'm _tired_. Why'd I have to come?" "Because the others were being selfish." I answer. She just continues to moan and groan. I stop Shadow and look at Andr. "Get on." I tell her, holding out my hand. She accepts it and I pull her onto Shadow's back. Andr wraps her arms around my abdomen and leans on my back, either trying to go to sleep or trying to make Cupa and Ana jealous. Either way I don't mind. Eventually we find a desert biome and a village.

At this point Andr is asleep again and I'm holding Shadow's reins with one hand and holding Andr with the other. I ride Shadow past the village with the rest of the group following. I could've done the usual routine of killing anything that moved and looting anything possible but something tells me that would probably have had an effect on my relationship(s) with the girls. "Why'd we pass up a village?" Cupa speaks up. I look back to her and say, "We have no business there."

We walk (and ride) for a while longer and find a desert temple. I slowly and carefully slide out of the saddle so that Andr doesn't fall off. Once off, I carry her piggy-back style. Honestly, I know that she's awake but I don't care. She's surprisingly light considering her tall stature. I carry her into the temple and rest her against a sandstone pillar. "What do we do now?" asks Ana. "Leave that to me." I say and break the single block of blue wool in the middle of the temple. I prepare to jump down the hole when Jason grabs my arm. Major déjà vu noment. "Are you stupid? You know what happens when you go down carelessly." Jason warns me. "Then I guess I'm just dumb enougj to go down carelessly." I say shaking free of his hand and jumping down the hole.

I do a ninja-style wall slide down the wall of the hole. I place a torch and open the chests , looking at the loot: three diamonds, 12 bones, 31 rotten flesh, and seven iron ingots. Why the hell do these things always seem to have excessive amounts of rotten flesh? I accidentally step on the pressure plate, triggering the TNT trap in the hole. "Whoops. Gotta go!" I dump the loot into my bag and wall-jump my way back up the hole. Onc. I reach the top I grab the sandstone mid-jump and pull myself up and through the hole. "Jordan how did-" Ana starts. "No time to talk, gotta run, let's go!" I say frantically as I put Andr on my back and dash out of the temple doorway. The rest of the group follows close behind. Once we're all out I hear an explosion and turn around just in time to see the temple start to cave in on itself and collapse_**(I know that doesn't really happen but just leaving the temple would have been boring)**_.

I let Jason ride Shadow this time as we continue to venture onwards and I continue to willingly carry Andr as she pretends to be asleep. I look down at my watch. **3:43**. God, how long have we been out here? Guess it doesn't really matter Since we just continue to walk. After a few hours and Jason and Ana switching places, we reach a forest biome and I spot a jungle temple in the distance. "Ana, you should probably get off of Shadow. This isn't his ideal terrain." I tell her. "But my feet hurt!" she whines. "Ana..." I say, looking at her. "Fiine." She groans and gets off of Shadow's back.

After a few minutes we reach the temple. I put Andr down once more and start to loot. I tell Jason and Ana to check downstairs while Cupa and I check the secret chest. I tell Cupa to go downstairs and starts flicking the levers. Once we get the right combination Jason up to me, "Uum...Jordan. This has been looted already." "What? That can't be right." I say. Then I remember that there's still another human in this world. The chances that things have looted already aren't exactly slim.

I check the hidden chest and see it hasn't been looted. Whoever did the looted was either in a rush or isn't thorough. Either way it works out for me in the end because in the chest was four diamonds, two gold ingots, and an iron ingot. I put it all into my bag and dig my way out of the hole I'm in.

The sun's started going down by the time we leave the temple. Andr isn't pretending to be asleep anymore and it's Cupa's turn to ride Shadow. Once we get near the house I see a figure flash across the window upstairs. "Someone's in the house!" I say and sprint toward the house. I throw an iron ingot at the button to save myself the time of actually hitting it and waiting for the slight delay of the door opening. I run through the door and hear the chest in my room shut. I run up the stairs and get a glimpse of a person for a split second as whoever it is jumps over the railing and hits the ground and stumbles clumsily before running away, dropping a few emeralds and and iron ingot on the way. As well as a black pair of glasses. I'm the only one in the group with glasses and I'm wearing mine. I know these glasses, but that's impossible. That person shouldn't be here. Jason and the rest are only a second behind me. The thief stops dead in their tracks when they see the small horde of mobs that we apparently attracted. Jason looks at the glasses and starts, "Aren't those-" "I think so." I say and take out my bow. "But how is that possible?" he says confused. "I don't know. But we're about to find out." I say drawing and steadying an arrow. "You're gonna shoot him?" asks Cupa. I don't answer but instead release the arrow. It shoots through the air and narrowly misses the thief's head, burying itself deep into the forehead of a zombie that wouldn't grabbed the thief if I hadn't taken the shot. "Bullseye." I say and put the bow away. "So you're helping him?" Ana asks confused at my actions.

Yet again, I don't answer. I pick up the glasses, unsheathe my sword, and hop over the railing. I hit the ground and immediately make a bee line for the thief, decapitating a skeleton, slicing a wraith in half, and impaling a creeper on the way. I throw my sword and impale a grizzly bear that was standing on its hind legs, ready to swipe its giant paw at the thief's head. Thank God it didn't get to strike. That would've been an instant kill an if these glasses belong to who_**(I'm pretty sure that should be "whom" but I'm not gonna be a stickler about that stuff)**_ I think they do-and I'm 99% sure they do-I can't afford to lose the thief. That takes care of the mobs.

I sheathe my sword and put my hands above my head and slowly approach the thief, who's still holding the emeralds and iron they stole. The thief is wearing a red and white hoodie completely zipped up and covering their face_(I love those hoodies)_, blue jeans, and a pair of moderarely worn running shoes. I slowly reach for the zipper of the hoodie and the thief grabs my wrist. "I'm not going to hurt you." I say. The thief seems to be shocked at hearing my voice but let's my wrist go. I unzip the hood and stare, dumbfounded, at the face I see. The person I'm looking at is Skye, my ex-girlfriend from Earth. So I was right about who the thief was.

I put Skye's glasses on her face and stare at her. "Skye..." I say. She drops my stolen property and starts to tear up and jumps on me, wrapping her arms around me. "Jordan! I'm so glad it's you! I'm so sorry for stealing from you. I just found your house and really needed the stuff and-and..." she says frantically while crying into my shirt. "Shh. It's okay. I forgive you." I whisper into her ear and return her hug. For a second Skye pulls out of the embrace and looks at me with tears still flowing out of her eyes. Something about me always seemed to make Skye really emotional in certain situations. I pull her back into the hug, which is more for her than me. We just stand there, hugging in the semi-darkness, for a few minutes as Skye sobs onto me.

We walk into the house, followed by lots of shocked faces. I sit down on the red couch with Skye. "All right, I'll say it. What the fuck is going on?!" screams Ana. I look at her nonchalantly. "I guess introductions are necessary." I say as if the current situation is no big deal. In the inside I'm actually freaking the hell out. "Everyone, this is Skye, my ex-girlfriend from back on Earth." I explain. I notice that Skye tried to hide a bit of sadness upon me saying 'ex-girlfriend'. "G-girlfriend?" says each half-mob girl in unison. Jason is the only one that doesn't seem shocked by what's going on. "Perfect, just perfect. So we found _another_ girl. And the best part is, I know for a fact that I don't even have a chance." Jason says with a mix of disbelief and 'I give up'. He jumps flops down on the black couch opposite me and Skye and tilts his head back, closing his eyes.

_**(Time for a description!)**_

Skye is a young African American woman with short black hair that stops about an inch past the nape of her neck. She stands at 5'5". She has brown eyes behind a pair of black eyeglasses, just like me. She's never been a very formal person and, whenever possible, wears casual clothes, just like me. She's a gamer, just like me but a little more...passive. Skye's amazing at everything she does, which includes singing. She's pretty much just like me in every aspect, part of the reason I love her so much.

"We couldn't exactly socialize much. I was in the gifted program in school while she had normal classes. We didn't live close enough to visit each other often. All we really had was phone calls and seasonal breaks, but that just wasn't enough. Eventually, I just had to break it off. It caused me endless pain to do it but it caused her even more." I explain. I also know that she still loves me, and I still love her a lot too, but I decide not to say that. As I said all that I just got more and more depressed.

"But all that's behind me. From now on Skye lives here." I say. "She is?!" say the mob girls. "I am?" Skye looks up at me shocked, confused, and happy all at once. "You are." I say to her with a smile. Skye grabs my arm and holds it tightly as she receives glares from the mob girls, besides Cupa. "Whelp!" I quickly stand up "I think it's about time we all went to bed!" I frantically rush everyone, trying to get rid of the tense, uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. "Andr and Skye, I'll sleep down here with you. Ana, you can take my bed. Jason, you have a room." I rush everyone, pushing Jason, Ana, and Cupa upstairs. "Why am I the Forever Alone Guy here?" Jason asks. "Sacrifices." I say and push them up the stairs.

Once they're all situated upstairs I walk back down and flop into one of the armchairs with a heavy sigh. "Glad that's over." I say. Then I realize it's not; Andr is just sitting on the black couch across from Skye, still glaring at her. Skye just shrinks into her hoodie, sitting awkwardly trying to avert Andr's gaze. That' sons trait Skye has that I don't: her timidity. I've never been easily scared by anything, and if I ever was I ignore it and conquer it. But that's something Skye just doesn't seem to have the mental will to do. If looks could kill, Skye would have been dead a few minutes ago. "Alright, Andr. Chill the hell out. Its not like I'm gonna let you hurt her." I say, looking at Andr seriously. Skye blushes and Andr can't seem to keep her gaze after hearing that. Andr takes off her jacket to reveal a tight-looking purple t-shirt underneath. I can't help but notice that her breasts are bigger than you would immediately assume while she's wearing her jacket. From the looks of it, she's about a C-cup. She takes off her shoes and lies down on the black couch, still looking pretty envious of Skye, but eventually falling asleep.

I could try to back up what I said with something that doesn't make Andr so jealous but right now I'm just too tired to give a fuck. Whatever happens, happens. All I know is that no-one's laying a finger on Skye. 'Cause if that happens, I'll cut a bitch. I don't even bother to take off my clothes, not even my shoes. I just take off my bag, hat, and glasses and put them next to the armchair I'm in. I close my eyes and start to drift to sleep when a voice snaps me back. "J-Jordan..." Skye looks at me slightly embarrassed. "I...I don't have anything to sleep in." Skye says. That's right; jeans and a jacket are far too uncomfortable. "Just take off your clothes then." I say casually. "You probably want to just see me without clothes." she looks down and blushes. "Well it wouldn't be the first time." I say, making her blush deeper.

Skye continues to blush as she starts to remove articles of clothing. She takes off her jacket and is wearing a graphic tee underneath with a marshmallow over a campfire saying, "Let's get toasty!". She takes that off to reveal a sky blue bra_(It has nothing to do with her name)_ with lace around the perimeter and her B-cup breasts, pretty small for an 18-year-old but I don't mind their small size. They're one of the things I like about her; combined with her timidity they just make her even cuter. She takes off her jeans to reveal a matching pair of sky blue panties. "Lace doesn't seem like you. You've never tried to be sexy. Then again, you never _needed_ to." I say with a smirk. Skye just starts to blush again.

She walks toward me and climbs on top of me. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Getting comfortable." she blushes. I don't know why she's blushing so much. This type of stuff wasn't exactly rare in our relationship. She sits in my lap sideways and wraps her arms around me. "Skye..." I say quietly, looking deep into her dark brown eyes. "Jordan..." she does the same. We slowly bring our faces together until our lips touch. We kiss passionately until we need more oxygen, then we just kiss again. This chain goes on for about five minutes. "Skye...you should know that I never stopped loving you." I tell her, making her smile. "Same here." she says back to me. "I could tell," I say. "You weren't doing a very good job at hiding her feelings." I tell her. All she does is smile happily and bury her head into my chest, falling asleep to the sound of my heartbeat. It gradually slows down as I drift further and further into slumber holding Skye in my arms.

* * *

_**There it is! I think my now the thanks can go unsaid. Just so all of you know, Jason and Skye are older than Jordan. Skye by six months and Jason by eight. Yet he's still taller than both of them. I'm definitely gonna end up with this story being rated M. It'll eventually have lemons(sex) and smut(sexual stuff) so those of you who like that, you'll be pleased. For those of you who don't like that stuff I'll put a warning for when the lemons are gonna happen, but not the smut. Sorry about that but I guess you'll just have to bear it. I'll try to write as much as possible each day to advance the story more. I'm done rambling. Favorite. Follow. Review. You should get the gist of it by now. **_

_**KTHXBAI**_


	9. Chapter 9: Jordan the Guardian Angel

**_Welcome back. Enjoy the chapter. That's it._**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Jordan the Guardian Angel**

"What the hell is going on?" I demand with crossed arms. After I fell asleep I was paid another visit by Notch and Jeb. "We really don't have a way to explain it too well ourselves." Jeb scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "_Find_ a way." I demand. "When you crossed through the Gateway you ended up weakening the barrier that separates our world from yours. Though, it was only spanned for about one Earth mile." Notch explains. "Therefore-" Jeb begins. "My friends have no trouble passing through." I cut him off with a sigh. Is my mind really _that_ strong? Why did Skye have to come through? Jason is just fine but why _her_?! I still can't completely comprehend just how she was able to make it through. "A female managed to make it through the Gateway. Just how weak did I make the barrier?" "How it is at the moment, excessive activity there would completely destroy it; anything from your world could make it here and vice versa." Jeb says. "About how long do you think it can withstand?" I ask. "At this rate of one human each day, it has within a week." Jeb says. "A _week_?!" I exclaim.

"This type of thing has happened once before," Notch says, piquing my interest. "About a year ago, another human with a mind similar to yours passed through. It weakened the Gateway's barrier, but not this much." "Is this other human still here now?" I ask suddenly. Notch, while caught off guard, still answers, "Why yes. He actually is. You'll meet him soon enough." In the meantime I need to protect Skye. She's never been very good in dangerous situations. I won't let anyone hurt hurt; and if they do, they're _fucked_. I don't know how I would go on knowing that it's my fault she got hurt.

"Soo...question." I say. "Shoot." says Notch. "Are you two gay with each other?" I ask. "What?! No!" Jeb says quickly. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with you being gay. I can live with you guys' decision as long as you don't try to include me in anything." I say. "I assure you we're not gay." Notch says. "Well if you aren't doing each other, what the hell _are_ you doing up here, 'cause this is boring as FUCK! I get bored out of my mind here and I'm only here for what feels like minutes!" I say. "We watch the timelines." Notch says. "Timelines? Explain." I say, cocking my eyebrow.

"You would assume that, being gods, we know anything that has happened, is happening, or will happen. It's a bit more complicated than that. We know everything that ever has happened, sure. But we can only see what _can_ happen, not what _will_." We can't say for certain what will definitely will happen but we see any possibility that could happen." Jeb explains. "Go on. I find myself...intrigued." I say. "There are different paths in time for different possibilities, and they're are _infinite_ possibilities in this world." Jeb explains. "Imagine the beginning of time as a straight line. For every possibility, decision, et cetera**_(etc.)_** that happens, the line breaks off into multiple lines, one for each outcome. For example, last night Skye dropped her glasses trying to escape you. You knew who she was and that's why you didn't shoot her. Well at the point where she dropped the glasses the line originally broke off into another path. On this path she never dropped the glasses and you shot her." he continues. "No way! I'd never shoot Skye, no matter what!" I interject. "But you _would_ shoot a thief that isn't her. And you just so happened to not know it was her." Wow. I can only imagine what I would've went through if I did end up shootings Skye.

"So, basically, there are different timelines, essentially parallel universes, for any and every outcome and decision ever." "Exactly." says Notch. "If there are an infinite amount of them, why waste your time on this particular one?" "We can only live in a single timeline. For whatever outcome that actually happens, the other possible timelines disappear. The moment's passed and it's impossible for them to ever happen." "So when you say you look at the timelins you don't mean looking at other present realities. You mean looking at future possible realities based on each possible outcome of anything that actually has an impact on the world." "You got it." "Mindfucking." "That's a way of putting it." "So what should I do about Skye? She's not exactly fit for this world." "If you care about her as much as you're letting on, you'll do whatever you can to keep her safe." "I will." "Then it seems that we're done here. By the way, Jordan, you should check your mail. It'll start to pile up."

I wake up to a surprising silence in the house. Andr is still on the couch asleep. Skye is still in my lap asleep. Did I actually wake up before everyone else? Odds are I'll meet another one of my friends today. There's not exactly a wide range of people to expect, not many of my friends like _Minecraft_, and that's fair. It's not the most exciting game; I get it. I don't want to wake up Skye by getting up, so I check my watch for the time. **7:43**. Fuck that. I'm never up this early when I don't have school. I tilt my head back and close my eyes again. I fall asleep easily enough, after all I haven't been awake long.

It's dark. The sky is a mic between a blood red and a fiery orange. The grass and leaves are a dry orange-brown color. The clouds in the sky are a dull dark gray. It reminds me of the apocalypse. I walk through an apocalyptic forest biome. Eventually I reach a section of a plains biome. The same one that my current house is in. I walk continue to walk forward in the direction that the house should be in. Given the setting, I doubt it'll be standing.

I start to run across several burned corpses. The thing that freaks me out about the corpses is that there wearing our clothes. The clothes aren't completely intact, but definitely recognizable. The first corpse has Cupa's creeper hoodie. The second has Ana's jacket. The third has a _Halo 4_ t-shirt that I've seen Jason wear _a lot_. The fifth has Ana's jacket. The sixth is wearing the graphic tee Sky wore on her first day here. Oddly enough, there are more than that. The next corpse has a light gray jacket and a black t-shirt. I know exactly who's that is. He wears that combination way too often. The next has a big winter coat resembling a snowman. After that is a corpse wearing a _small_ gray vest. Every single one of the corpses has, from what I can tell, a look of pain and sheer agony on its face. The final, and most sickening of all, is wearing my clothes. My red, black, and white button-down and black jeans; the original outfit I wore here. The sickening thing about this one is that the head is missing.

I continue to walk until I reach the ruins of my house. Once near, I see a person kneeling down, looking at the ruins of my house, which appears to have been burned down. The unsettling thing about the situation is that the person has a psychotic smile on his face. The guy has dark brown, slicked back hair that reaches down to his shoulder blades. He wears a long black trench coat, that reminds of Kirito from Sword Art Online, along with dark blue jeans, and black military-style combat boots.

He notices me and looks at me with red eyes that make my blood run cold. "You! How many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead?!" he quickly pulls out an enchanted diamond sword and lunges at me at a speed that, for a human, shouldn't be possible.

The diamond sword goes in through my chest and out through my back. I snap awake immediately, jumping out of the armchair I was sleeping in, drenched in sweat and clutching my heart, where I was stabbed. Everyone else is already up and now is looking at me weird. I feel like my heart is beating at least 2,000 times every five seconds. I fall to one knee, still clutching my heart. "Jordan!" Skye screams and rushes to my side. "Shit man, are you alright?!" Jason exclaims, rushing to my aid. When my brain processes the fact that my heart is still beating I stop holding my chest and stand up.

I walk upstairs and change out of my current clothes. I put on a red, short-sleeved, v-neck t-shirt and a pair of slightly baggy khaki cargo pants. I put on a dark gray D-ring belt, not really to support the pants, but it kind of enhances the outfit. I never wear cargo pants without a D-ring belt; they just look better with them. I finish off the look with a red and black OBEY snapback.

I sit down on the black couch and wait for my heart to slow down. "Are you ok?" Andr asks. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Ana follows up. "I'm...I'm fine." I manage to breathe out. That was some freaky shit. The worst part is how real it felt. I don't just mean that like I didn't know it was a dream. I knew it was a dream and yet everything felt so realistic. I'm cut out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. "I got it." I say and get up. I walk to the door with everyone behind me. Ice runs through my veins as I see the face of the stranger. He's the same guy from the dream-or better said nightmare-I just had. The only difference is his eyes. Instead of a satanic red, they're grass green. Now actually looking at him face-to-face I notice that he's just under 5'8". Yet another person shorter than me.

I look at him coldly. To him I must just seem like I'm not really showing a facial expression. "Hi, I'm Shawn. I'm new here and, by coincidence, managed to find this house; and an amazing house it is." he says in a typical cool-guy voice with a smile. Bullshit he just got here. The city I live in isn't exactly the biggest, so there's nobody there I don't know. And according to Notch and Jeb, the range that the barrier's weakening didn't go too far. If I'm right, he's the other strong mind that weakened the barrier last year. He may seem completely calm and cool to the others but I instantly see what he's hiding. His smile, his eyes, his voice; they're all the appearance of a secret troublemaker. I often have the same look on my face. I'm not the most decent person. Might as well play along for now. I smile back and say, "Thanks. One moment please." I shut the door. I push the others away from the door, out of earshot of Shawn. "Play along." I whisper to them. "What? Why?" says Ana. "Look at me," I say, completely serious. "Play. Along." I walk back to the door and open in back up. "Sorry about that. I was seeing if my girlfriend put the raw beef in the oven; turns out she didn't. Anyway, hi. You can call me Red." I say, putting on a convincing fake smile. "Color or character?" he asks. "You're a Pokémon man?" "More or less." "Same here. You know, I get the feeling that we're gonna get along just fine." We exchange a fist-bump. I wonder how much bullshit could be avoided if I killed this guy right now.

"You can step in if you want." Ana says, catching me off guard. Shit. I expected someone to invite him in but was hoping it wouldn't happen. "No thanks. Thanks for the invite but I'll have to pass." "Got a lot of exploring to do?" "Yeah. You seem to know the life." he says, half-smiling. He seems a lot like me. Shame I'm gonna have to hate him. He turns around and walks away from the house. I shut the door and breathe a sigh of relief. "What's with you?" Jason asks. "It's nothing; don't worry about it."

I walk to the kitchen, where the baby Komodo Dragon and coral snakes are Waiting to be fed. The small have grown a lot since their hatching. It hasn't even been two full days and Draco, the Komodo Dragon, is already at his full length of 10 feet. The coral snakes have already grown to their full lengths. One snake is two and a half feet while the other is just two. Animals in _Minecraft_, for some reason, grow and age at an amazing rate. The snakes, a male and female, always seem to fight over just about anything and to be opposites in just about every way. I appropriately named the female Yin and the male Yang. I feed Yin and Yang each a cooked rat and feed Draco a cooked turkey.

Herobrine implemented the OreSpawn Mod so I should probably start to acknowledge that fact. It adds a shitload of tough mobs and, though it's not something I would usually choose to do, I'm gonna need the badass armor it adds. But first, i need to see what mail I've apparently been getting. I walk outside and open my mailbox. Given the tip, I'm not surprised to see a package and an envelope. I walk back into the house and put the box on top of the coffee table. "What's that?" asks Cupa. "I don't know; let's see." I say as she takes a seat next to me and I open up the box. Inside is a new back scabbard, this one identical to my current one but with two scabbards for dual wielding. I find it kind of justified that I'll be able to dual wield without another mod. I would've probably ended up dual wielding anyway, even without the scabbard. I take off my current scabbard and put the new one on.

Along with the scabbard is, oddly enough, my cell phone, headphones, and charger. "How the hell?" I quietly ask myself as I pull out the white iPhone 5c with the Apple charger and ear buds that come with it. I hit the power button and look at the screen. "Fully charged." I say to myself. I slip the phone into my pocket and the charger and headphones into the bag. The last item is me, Skye, and Jason's toothbrushes as well as three tubes of toothpaste all strung together by a rubberband. I tear open the envelope and see a note that makes my stomach drop and my heart skip a beat. 'Watch your back. -H'.

I rip the note up violently just as Skye walks down the stairs. "He okay?" she asks Cupa. "I honestly don't know." Cupa replies. I craft two diamond swords and a diamond pickaxe with the diamonds from the temples and put the swords into my new scabbard."I'm leaving. Skye, you're coming." I grab her hand. "With any luck, we'll be back soon. Sleep with this next to you _at all times_." I tell Cupa, giving her my iron sword. "Why?" She asks. "Cupa. Promise me that you'll sleep with this in range." "O-Ok." she says hearing the seriousness in my voice. "But how do I use it?" She asks. I don't have the time to teach her how to properly use a sword. I wrap my hands around hers, helping her hold it steady. All the while I can feel the 'girlfriend stares' Skye's shooting my way. "You hold it and swing." I say and swing her arm down and across. I practically drag Skye out the door. "Where are you going?" Andr warps in front of me. "Utopia." I say to her, looking at the ground as I walk. "_Where?_" "I'm looking for a Goodness Tree." I continue walking, searching the ground for brown ants. "A _what?_" Andr says in utter confusion. "Don't worry about it. We'll be back." I continue to pull Skye away from the house.

"So what was that with Cupa?" Skye asks. I can feel her stare drilling into the side of my skull. "I was teaching her the basics of a sword." I say, refusing to look up. If I look at her while she's mad, her glare will melt my skull. Anybody with a girlfriend knows that. "You pulled a golf date move." she says. "What?" I ask. "That thing that guys do when they take their girlfriend golfing. Where they wrap their arms and hands around the girl's and teach them to play." she says. I can hear the anger tugging at the back of her throat. "I was _just_ helping. Nothing more." I say. "Okay then." she says starting to simmer down.

It takes 10 minutes to find an ant and five more minutes to convince Skye to kill a bird. I managed to catch a blue Grosbeak for her. It took another two minutes to console her after she snapped the innocent bird's neck. If there's one thing Skye's amazing at, it's wasting time when she's with me. "Let's go!" I exclaim, stepping on the brown ant. When I step on the ant, a portal opens up in front of me and Skye. I step through and pull her through me. The portal immediately closes behind us in the Utopia Dimension. "It's...beautiful!" Skye exclaims in astonishment. For miles all you can see a beautiful, gigantic trees. If you don't see trees you see large fields of grass full of golden apple cows. As we walk I also marvel at the amazing scenery. "Alright, focus your mind on the Grosbeak. How it acts, how it looks, what it would be like to _be_ it."

We both start to morph, me faster than Skye. She occasionally stops throughout the morph claiming she has to throw up or that it's really uncomfortable and she doesn't like it. I tell her that's just a part of the process and she continues on. Once she finally finishes her morph, we take off.** "This is just like those weird books you're always reading."** I hear Skye's voice in my head. Oh my fuck. Telepathy?! I didn't even know we could do that! Then again, I never tried. I know what I'm calling this.**"Hey,_ Animorphs_ is a good series! You can't even bag on it when you've only read half of one book!" **I thought-speak back to her. Thank you K.A. Applegate. **"Whatever."** she says back to me.

We fly for a few hours, from giant tree to giant tree to giant tree.** "So what is this 'Goodness Tree' we're looking for anyway?"** Skye asks through thought-speak. **"Trust me, you'll know when you see it. There's no mistaking a Goodness Tree."** I tell her. **"You know, it's really peaceful here. No chaos. No _interruptions_." **Skye emphasizes 'interruptions'. **"I don't know. It seems like it would be good at first but get really boring really fast. Besides it's only like this above ground aside from one mob. And trust me, that is not something you want to go against."** I tell her. **"I kind of like it. Just you and me. Not having to worry about the others."** she says. As much as I like where this is going, I also kind of don't.

After hours of flying and resting a Goodness Tree comes into view.** "There it is!" **I mentally shout, quickly changing the subject back to the primary objective. I fly as fast as I can toward the the gigantic tree. The thing that distinguishes this tree from its brothers and sisters is that the trunks and branches are gold blocks, the steps up the tree are diamond blocks, and the leaves are emerald and other gem/ingot blocks. We fly as fast as we can toward the tree.** "Don't go any higher than the second branch level. The King is somewhere around the top and I _do not_ want to disturb him."** I tell Skye. We land on the second level just like I said. **"We don't even need to go any higher. This branch alone could supply us for who-knows-how-long!" **Skye says in completely justified amazement. We both demographic and I give her an iron pickaxe as I take out my diamond one.**_(Btw, each human came into Minecraftia with some type of backpack. They do need an inventory after all.)_**

It takes until sundown to mine as much as we can from the tree. Once my zombie bag and her backpack are both full to the brim we each hear a vicious roar from the top of the tree. "Oh shit, we gotta go! Now!" I grab Skye's arm and run to the edge of the branch. "Shouldn't we morph to birds?!" Skye asks frantically. "Not fast enough!" I jump off the edge and pull Skye with me. "Skye, get on my back!" I say as we fall. She doesn't hesitate to do so. One thing she'd learned about me from the years of our relationship is that I always have a crazy plan that just might get us out of a sticky situation. "Hold on tight and don't let go!" I say to her. My heart beats out of my chest. Hopefully I'm fast enough; if not...I've lived a good life. I focus as hard as possible on the bat horse DNA inside of me and the changes swiftly begin.

My fingers and toes melt together and harden into hooves. My skin darkens until it's jet black. No no no. I need the wings! My neck extends and my face protrudes from me face as my ears slide up my head to the top. Well...we're fucked. Suddenly my back starts to feel weird. Quicker than hitting a light switch two huge, black, leathery wings shoot from my back. **"Yes!"** I yell in thought-speak. "Jordan! The ground!" Skye screams. In my excitement I didn't notice we were about five seconds away from hitting the ground. At this moment I realize the fact that separates the outcomes of life and death. I don't know how to fly this morph. **"Shit!"** I yell. I've got an idea that I'm not too sure will work. But it's now or never.

I stop thinking. I stop any brain activity that I can. I let my human mind slip away and, luckily, my idea works. The bat horse mind quickly takes over. In a split second the bat horse flaps it powerful wings and, just like that, we're going from falling to flying. The morph seems to finish itself and I go completely bat horse. Skye manages to hold on as we suddenly stop plummeting toward the ground below us. I take the horse body back over and fly us a safe distance away from the Goodness Tree.

I land and Skye climbs off of my back. I demorph and Skye slaps me. "What was that for?!" I yell at her. She just looks at me before jumping into my arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again." she says. "No promises." I say, holding her closely. She pulls out of the hug and grabs my right hand. She places my hand on her left breasts and I feel her heart beating at what feels like a thousand beats per minute. "Did I really scare you that much?" I ask and she nods. "Can we leave now?" Skye asks. "Nope." I say. "Why not?" she whines. "We need a brown ant," I say. "And I don't think we're about to find one in the dark." "So that means..." she starts. "We're stuck here." I finish.

I mine our way into the trunk of the nearest Magic Apple Tree and close it back up. I place a few torches and two beds. I sit down on one and Skye sits next to me. We both dump everything we mined on the ground and we review what types of blocks we got; there's way too much to actually count how much we got. Diamond, gold, emerald, ruby, amethyst, titanium, and uranium. We have enough to last forever. I craft two ultimate swords and inspect them. The hilt is made of iron and obsidian with two large rubies in the top and bottom that are visible on both sides. The blade has a colorful glow to it and is a few inches longer than a normal _Minecraft_ sword. I take my diamond swords out of the scabbard and put the ultimate ones in. I take off all of my gear as well as my shoes and socks an lie down in the now king size bed. Skye takes off her gear, jeans, shoes, and socks and lies down next to me and snuggles up against me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her. "Night." she says. "Night." I say.

* * *

_**Well that's over. My birthday was actually on Wednesday. Sorry for not coming through then, but I'm here now. I was too excited thinking about it and couldn't focus on writing. I may just make this a weekly thing. I'll probably start some action soon. Right now every chapter ends with Jordan falling asleep and that's getting boring. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Follow, favorite, review. I'll see you in the next chapter. **_

_**KTHXBAI**_


	10. Chapter 10: Music To My Ears

**_Nothing much to say here. All standard disclaimers apply. _**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Music To My Ears**

I hear moans and groans next to me as I'm slowly pulled back to consciousness. "Nnnnngh. Mmph." I keep my eyes closed and shift my position in the bed. Sure enough, the sounds abruptly stop for a few seconds before starting up again, but a little quieter this time. I slowly and silently turn my head and open one eye. I see Skye sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to me. From what I can tell, her right hand is in her lap and her left is...higher up. Her shirt is pulled up to her chest as well. Well...I know what's going on now. Her left arm moves vigorously while what's visible of her right arm seemingly remains still.

_**Lemon ahead! Skip ahead if you don't want to read! You have been warned!**_

"Having a fun morning, are ya?" I say out of the blue. Skye jumps, startled. Now on her feet she turns to me, covering herself with her hands. She fumbles to pull up her jeans and panties, which are pulled down to her knees at the moment. "Jordan! When did you wake up?" she says frantically, still fumbling to grab her jeans and keep herself covered at the same time. "Not important. But what is important is what I caught you in the act of." I say as I stand up. "What are you gonna do?" Skye asks as I slowly walk toward her. "What am I gonna do? I'm gonna finish the job." I say, pushing her down onto the bed. I plant a light kiss on her lips as I climb on top of her. "Jordan, you don't know how much I wanted this. I've wanted to do this since my first night here." Skye says in quick breaths. I slyly reach down her body and slide two fingers into her. She gasps in surprise. I shove my fingers in completely, earning a moan from Skye. I pull my fingers out and run them together. "You're soaking wet. How long had you been doing this before I woke up?" I ask her. "I don't know." Skye answers sheepishly. I push three fingers in suddenly and Skye moans in ecstasy.

I continue pushing my fingers in and out for about 30 seconds before pulling them out. Skye whimpers. "It wouldn't be fair if only you got satisfied, now would it?" I say and stand up. I pull down my cargo pants, revealing the tent in my boxers. I pull down my boxers and Skye gasps at the sight of my nine-inch erection. "I forgot how big it is." Skye says in shock. Despite her initial shock, Skye quickly gets off of the bed and onto her knees. She grabs my dick with one hand and starts to rub the shaft up and down as she teases the head into her mouth. A moan subconsciously slips out of me as Skye works her magic. She starts to move her hand faster as she takes more of me deeper into her mouth. I see Skye use her free hand to rub her lower lips while my dick is in her upper ones. She continues to stroke with her hand and bob her head up and down on my cock, gradually increasing her speed. I feel a pressure build up in my balls an exclaim, "I'm cumming!" before grabbing Skye's head and pushing it down as far as possible(she still doesn't take in my full length) and shooting my cum down her throat. I pull two or three inches out as I cum to make sure Skye doesn't choke to death. She slowly pulls her mouth off of my cock and quickly shuts her mouth, swallowing as much of my cum as she can. Though she's forced to spit some out; I often shoot out too much for her to take.

"That was amazing." Skye says, still fingering her pussy. She never came and I'm still not finished. "We're not done yet," I say pointing to my still rock-hard shaft "I'm gonna need another release before I'm completely satisfied." Skye starts to thrust her fingers faster. "And I think I'll need a more comfortable position." I say with a mischievous smile. I turn Skye around and push her forward, bending her over the bed. I get on my knees behind her and position my hard member in front her dripping vagina.

"You ready?" I ask. "Yes, please!" Skye says desperately. I quickly thrust into her. She moans loudly. "How does it feel?" she asks. "If anything, it's tighter than I remember. But hell, I'm not complaining!" I say as I start to thrust and Skye starts to moan out of pain and pleasure. Skye moans louder as I continue to thrust, going deeper and quickening my speed with each one. So warm and tight. I love it! I can feel my conscious mind seem to slip away as pure lust replaces it. I continue to fuck Skye doggystyle. After about 10 minutes Skye and I have a perfect rhythm going. I can feel the climax slowly building itself up. "Jordan," Skye manages to breathe out. "I'm gonna cum soon! I can feel it!" "Me too!" I gasp out. "I want you to cum inside me!" she says. "I'm not exactly ready to be a father, Skye!" I say back without ever stopping or breaking our rhythm. "There's only one way, Skye." I pull out and she groans and whimpers.

I position my still rock-hard dick in front of her anus and quickly shove it in. It's twice as tight as her pussy was. She screams in a well balance of even more pain and pleasure than before. "God, why are you-nngh-so damn big?" Skye says only about 10% complaining. I fuck her ass faster and faster. "I can't hold it in anymore," she screams. "I'm cumming!" she says as juices shoot out of her pussy and onto the ground. She collapses onto the bed panting. "Don't pass out just yet. I'm not done!" I say to her half-conscious body. I feel a pressure build up in my balls as I lose the ability to keep anything in. "I'm cumming!" I shout as I thrust my full nine inches into Skye's ass. Skye moans in pure heaven as I shoot load after load after load of sperm deep inside of her. "Oh God yes! Fill me up!" Skye screams in ecstasy before falling

Once nothing else can come out I pull out of Skye and flop down next to her unconscious body as I regain my breath. I look at her partially naked body. Her jeans and panties pulled down to her knees, her shirt and bra pulled over her small breasts, her adorable sleeping face. Everything about her just screams "Cute!"

_**Lemon over! For those of you who skipped, resume reading here.**_

I reclothe myself and Skye and stand up. I take out my phone and go to the notes. I write _"Looking for ant. Be back soon. Don't leave the tree." _I take a screenshot of the note, set it as my lock screen, and drop my phone onto the bed before grabbing my gear and leaving the tree. A normal person would've passed out from exhaustion like Skye, but I'm far from normal. That to me was like having a cup of coffee. It just energized me and got me ready for the day.

As I walk I occasionally notice a fly from Mo' Creatures following me. Wait, what? Last time I checked Utopia doesn't have flies. The mods shouldn't be overlapping like this. Which can only mean one thing. I quickly turn around and swat the fly out of the air with my hand. "What do you want?" I say to it.** "Quite the smart one, you are." **says Shawn in thought-speak. "Shawn." I say as he demorphs. Within a few seconds Shawn is fully human. I look at him, knowing he's my enemy.

"I know you didn't fall for my act at your house. I don't care what you do, just stay out of my way. And if you don't you'd best watch your back." Shawn says with the same look as me on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?" I say to him. "I'm taking over, and you're not gonna stand in my way." What the hell is wrong with this guy? "I don't care what the fuck your goal is, just keep me and my friends out of your shit." I say to him. "We'll see." he says, turning around and walking away. "Watch over your girl, Jordan. Wouldn't want to see her meet an unfortunate end." He says as he walks. I would stick my ultimate sword through him for threatening Skye's safety if my entire body hadn't stiffened upon hearing my name. How the hell did he learn my name?!

"Shit shit shit shit! This is bad! How did he find out my name?" I say to myself when he's out of earshot. Just as I say that I feel a small sting on my hand and look down to see a brown ant on it. "Fuck you ant, biting me like that." I say to it as if it can understand me. I cup my hands around it and haul ass back to the tree and Skye.

By the time I get back Skye is sitting on the edge of the patiently waiting for my return. "Thank God! I almost started to think something happened to you!" Skye says in relief. "Yeah, yeah, hold this." I say and drop the brown ant into her hands. I may have seemed a bit cold but I can't help but think about my encounter with Shawn. Skye shrieks and immediately drops the ant onto the ground. "Why'd you drop it?" I ask her. "You put a bug on me!" "I don't like bugs either but I'm not scared to hold it. Just put your hands around it. Make a pen it can't escape." Skye complies. I craft myself an ultimate bow and look at it. "Sweet, it's a recurve! It even has a sight!" I say, excited. I'm like a little boy on Christmas. Suddenly my mind goes blank for a split-second and I feel something flow through my arms. The feeling passes just as suddenly as it came. The bow has the same colorful glow to it as the swords.

I craft a full suit of ultimate armor and put it into my bag, where I reserved space for it. I pick up the brown ant and put him on the ground. I put my phone in my pocket, step on the ant, and grab Skye's hand as I pull her through the portal to the Overworld.

I don't let her go even when we get back to the house. I freeze once I step foot into the living room. I stare at the guy sitting on the couch. "Raphael?" I say in awe as I stare at my Filipino American friend. Of course I expected him after my nightmare but I didn't expect him so soon. "Hey." He says casually, as if everything was normal. That's one of the things I like about Raphael. He has a tendency to not give a fuck, much like me but nobody I know can give less fucks than me. "Just got here?" I ask, taking a seat on the opposite and pulling Skye along with me; I still haven't let go of her hand. "Yeah." Raphael answers. "Where'd you wake up?" I ask him. "The forest right by this place. Talk about convenient." Well that answers how he got here so fast.

Raphael is a 5'7" 18-year old Filipno American with moderately short, shaggy, black hair and dark brown eyes. His normal casual outfit, which he happens to be wearing now, is a black t-shirt, a light gray hoodie, blue jeans, and a plain pair of sneakers. He wears a military green paracord bracelet that he made as well as a plain black analog watch that, if it's any particular brand, is a brand I don't recognize.

"Hey, can I have a word with you in private real quick?" Raphael asks, standing up. "As long as you're not coming out of the closet to me, sure." I joke. One of the amazing aspects of my friendships is that I can be a complete dick and nobody will take me seriously. Friendship is a beautiful thing.

For the first time since Utopia I let Skye's hand go. Raphael and I walk outside to the side of the house. "Quite the harem you're building." he says quietly. For all we know the mob girls could be listening. "I know right?" I say. A nice aspect of my friendship with Raphael is that we both love anime. "Any chance I can hook one of them?" he asks. "Not even the slightest." I say. "Fuck you, you hog." he says. "My harem, my girls," I say, simply. "Remember when i first saw that picture that said I belong in a yaoi world?" I ask. "Yeah." "And remember when you found another one?" "Uh-huh." "And remember all those times you said I needed to accept it?" "Yup." "Well that's all biting you in the ass now, isn't it?" "Mhm."

We walk back into the house where everyone but Andr is now in the living room and Raphael takes a seat back on the couch. I lean against the wall and cross my arms. Ana and I are the only ones in the room that are standing. "So what happened while Skye and I were gone?" I ask no specific person. Jason speaks up, "Nothing much besides Andr acting weird and Raphael showing up like a half hour ago." "Wait, Andr acting weird? Explain." I say. Cupa speaks up, "A few minutes after you and Skye left Andr claimed she had something important to do before warping away for about 20 minutes." That is weird. I better keep an eye on her to make sure everything's okay with her. I look at Ana, who looks tired and is ever so lightly nodding off. Being a night owl myself I know what it looks like when someone's had little to no sleep. I have the ability to hide it until my downtime though.

"Ana, are you ok? You look exhausted." I say suddenly. "N...no...I'm...fine." Ana says with slow, heavy breaths. I put my hands on Ana's shoulders and look her dead in the eyes. "Ana. Don't lie to me. Did you get any sleep last night?" I ask her seriously. "N...no." she breathes out. "Why not?" I ask her in complete seriousness. Hopefully it's not the answer I'm thinking. "Those...those things." Ana says. "Details, Ana." I say. "Last night, I stayed up waiting for you to come back. Everyone else had gone to sleep and I was getting tired. I went to sleep in your old bed next to Cupa but it didn't last long. An hour or so later I randomly woke up and saw someone watching me." she starts to explain. "Black hoodie? Mouthless, noiseless, blue mask with black eye sockets and black ooze dripping out?" Ana nods and I tense up. "Continue." I tell her. "I wasted no time in grabbing the sword Cupa had at the bedside for some reason as he lunged forward at me." I would praise Cupa if the situation wasn't so serious. "I blocked him with the sword and kicked him away from me. After that he jumped over the railing and ran into the forest." she finishes.

"Shit shit shit shit. Nononono. _Fuck!_" I punch the wall so hard a wood plank block pops out. Wood in this would doesn't hurt your knuckles when you punch it. Otherwise, how would anyone get anywhere here? I waste no time in grabbing Ana's grey jacket. In less than a second her jacket is on the floor and she's standing, stunned, in a black tank top. I, just as quickly grab the bottom of her tank top before Skye intervenes. "What do you think you're doing?!" she yells at me, jumping off of the couch and grabbing my hands. I say nothing and easily power through her hold on my hands. Ana blushes as I lift up her tank top, revealing her black A-cup bra. "Bold move from a protagonist." Raphael says with an amused and smug smirk on his face. I inspect her abdomen and see nothing wrong. "Oh thank God." I say relieved and let go of Ana's tank top which she quickly pulls down and blushes.

"Wait. You said 'those'. What was the other one?" I say knowing it won't comfort me any more than hearing about Eyeless Jack did. "I couldn't sleep for hours after that. Eventually I passed out but even that didn't last. About 45 minutes later I woke up again. At the foot of the need was...something. It had a body like a human but had a face kind of like a shaved wolf. And it's body over all looked like it had been ran over by a not-so-fast minecart. It sat, naked, at the foot of the bed, staring into space. It quickly noticed my awakening and looked back at me. It snarled and ran to the railing on all fours before climbing over and running into the same direction as the first one." Ana finishes.

I hug her tightly, catching her off guard. She says nothing and returns the hug. A few seconds into it her body starts to slump against mine. I slightly pull out of the hug and see that she fell asleep. I swoop her up bridal style and say, "I'm taking her to bed." before carrying her up the stairs where Andr is just waking up. "Oh, you're back. Good morning." She says with a yawn. "Morning." I say, putting Ana into my old bed, which as of now she can keep, and pull the blanket over her. "Way too close." I say quietly, looking at her.

I follow Andr downstairs and walk into the kitchen. I take a baked potato out of the fridge and eat it. The food here stays its initial temperature even after being put into a fridge, so hot foods stay hot, steam and all. I bring some food outside to the animals. I give Yin and Yang each two raw porkchops and give Draco a raw turkey. I give Shadow, Jazzie, and Calvin each five apples.

At this point Raphael, Andr, and Jason had come outside as well. According to my nightmare I end up with a snow golem. With Herobrine having put the Mob Evolution mod into effect I might as well use it to my advantage and up the ante. I place two snow blocks, craft a redstoned pumpkin, and put it on top. A brilliant white light engulfs the construction and I'm forced to look away to keep my eyesight. Skye and Cupa also come outside at this point. Once the light seems to fade away I turn my head back. In front of me is a teenaged girl, roughly 5'6", with bright orange hair and amazing red eyes. She wears a _big_ winter coat with a snow golem design, brown leggings that disappear underneath her coat, and brown winter boots. She looks at me with a cute smile.

"Hi, I'm Jordan." I say. "Hi. Are you my master.?" She asks with a cute French accent. I've always loved girls with accents. "I guess so. What's your name?" "What's my name?" she asks. "I don't know, I just asked you." I say. "My name...is whatever Master wants it to be." she says. Oh boy. She made it sound like she's my slave. **_(-_-)_** But her French accent made it so cute. "Your name is Neige."**_(Very appropriate name to go with the accent)_** I say. "Yes, Master." Neige smiles. "Can you say 'hi' again?" I say. "Hi." she happily repeats herself. "One more time." I say. "Hi." she smiles once more. "Yup. That's it. Guys, I'm in love with Neige's voice." I say as if it were nothing and purse my lips. Neige twirls her hair around her finger and buries her face into her large collar to try to hide her blush. "What?" asks Skye put of what I detect is jealousy. "I'm not gonna lie. And I'm not gonna deny it. I'm in love with her voice and it only took 30 seconds." I state just as simply and easily as my last statement.

I show Neige the house and introduce her to everybody to get her used to everything. Once the tour is over I sit next to Skye on the couch and put my hand on top of hers. "Okay Jordan, you can stop." she says suddenly. "Um, what?" I say confused. "I get that you love me but lately you've been really...clingy." she says. "Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a minute. Do you know _why_ I haven't separated from your side? _Why_ I've stayed near you as much as possible?" I start to raise my voice. "Oh God, you got him started." Jason says. "Bad move." Raphael follows up. And they're right.

"Why I bring you anywhere I go?! It's because I'm _protecting_ you. Because after that first night I knew you wouldn't last without someone to fall back on! How do you think I would feel if something happened to you, huh? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt on my watch. And I wouldn't be able to _live_ with myself if you got killed on my watch! And you know what? Fine," I force myself to calm down. I'm really easy to piss off and I don't want to blow up at Skye. "Have it your way. I'll back off. From now on you go where you want, do what you want, and I'll leave you alone. I go somewhere, you don't come if you don't want." I say. This cuts kind of deep. Here I am, making sure she stays alive. And she takes it as me just being annoying.

I get up and walk to the door. I need some way to vent the anger I just built up. I hear footsteps follow close behind me and turn around, expecting to see Skye. Instead I see Neige. "Where are you going?" I ask her. She looks a bit afraid of me after my little outburst. Yet she doesn't fail to respond. She puts her fist on her heart and says, "I-I was created as a guardian. I will protect Master at all costs and guard him with my life. As is my duty!" she says still seeming a bit scared of me. Her voice instantly calms me down and I can't help but chuckle. "Oh my God, you're so damn cute!" I say starting to break into a laugh. I smile and put my hand on her shoulder. I look her in the eyes and say, "Look. I'm not about to force you to protect me. You may have been created for nothing more than bodyguarding but you have free will. From now on you can do whatever you want." I say to Neige, smiling kindly at her. Her face goes from scared to shocked to confused. "But Master, I want to protect you! It's what I'm made for!" she says. "Neige, you're cute. And you seem like a nice girl. I can handle myself. Which means I'm not letting you put your life on the line for me." I tell her.

Neige looks at me and her eyes start to tear up. She throws herself onto me and hugs me tightly as she cries. "Thank you. Thank you Master." she cries onto me. "Call me Jordan. You're not my slave. You're not my bodyguard. You're my friend." Neige hugs me tighter and I return the hug. "Stop crying. You have a nice face. What's the point in staining it with tears?" I say. Neige looks up at me and smiles before pulling out of the hug.

"I'm leaving." I can feel the jealousy radiating from the girls in the house. "Wait!" calls Ana's voice. She runs down the stairs and stops in front of me. "I'm coming too." she says. "You're supposed to be sleeping." I tell Ana. "Your voice woke me up." she says. "You know what? I don't even care anymore. Let's go." I walk out the door without another word and Ana follows closely behind me. "Where are we going?" Ana asks. "The Mining Dimension. I'm supposed to take down Herobrine and I'll need speed." Upon hearing that I faintly hear the sound of an Enderman warping. But it's broad daylight, there aren't any Enderman out. Which only leaves...Andr. "The what?" Ana asks. "You'll see." I say.

As we walk I quietly start to sing. "Even if the sky is falling down." I recite. "What? Where is that coming from?" Ana suddenly says. "Are...are you doing that?" she looks at me. "Doing what?" I ask. "That noise." she says. "You mean my singing?" "'Singing'?" Is she making fun of my singing? "Alright, I get it. I'll stop." "No, don't! I...I liked it." "Do you not have singing here?" "No."_**(;_; so sad)**_ "What do you do for music?" "We have note blocks." "I feel so bad for you. Okay. I will show you the wonders." "What?" "This song is a good one."

"You oughta know. Tonight is the night to let it go.

Put on a show. I wanna see how you lose control.

So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away.

So come on and fly with me as we make out great escape.

So baby don't worry. You are my only. You won't be lonely. Even if the sky is fallin' down.

You'll be my only. No need to worry. Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?

Doooooooown! Doooooooown!

Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?

Doooooooown! Doooooooown!"

Even if the sky is fallin' down!"

I step on a red and pull a mesmerized Ana through the resulting portal.

"Just let it be. Come on and bring your body next to me.

I'll take you away. Turn this place into our private getaway.

So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away.

So come on and fly with me as we make out great escape.

Baby don't worry. You are my only. You won't be lonely. Even if the sky is fallin' down.

You'll be my only. No need to worry. Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?

Doooooooown! Doooooooown!

Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?

Doooooooown! Doooooooown!

Ooh are you down?

Even if the sky is fallin' down like she 'spodes to be.

She gets down low for me.

Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degrees.

She cold; over-freeze.

I got that girl from overseas.

Now she's my Miss America; now can I be her soldier, please?

I'm fightin' for this girl, on the battlefield of love.

Don't it look like Baby Cupid sendin' arrows from above?

Don't you ever leave the side of me. Indefinitely, not probably.

And honestly, I'm done like the economy.

Baby don't worry. You are my only. You won't be lonely. Even if the sky is fallin' down.

You'll be my only. No need to worry. Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?

Doooooooown! Doooooooown!

Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?

Doooooooown! Doooooooown!

Even if the sky is fallin' down!"

I guess I lost myself in the singing and dancing because when I finish and realize my surroundings I have Ana pinned to a tree and our faces are an inch apart. Ana looks nervous and is blushing deeply. Before I can back off of her she grabs my face and kisses me. The kiss feels good but it's also really, _really_ wrong. I push Ana off of me. "Ana, I'm dating Skye." I say. "I...I'm...I'm so sorry!" she says embarrassed and ashamed. "I just couldn't take it any longer. You never even look my way but I really want you to know that...that I love you!" Ana says. As much as I knew and expected it, the words still hit me like a sandbag. "Yell at me. Hit me. Beat me for all I care. Just notice my feelings! Acknowledge my existence!" She says, now with tears streaming down her cheeks. I can't look at her like this. I'm about to take a big risk. If I do this it'll help Ana but hurt Skye if she finds out. But if I don't do it, Ana will stay in emotional pain. There's no good way out. Then again, if you can't find a door, you just make your own.

I grab Ana's face and press my lips against hers. When I pull away her eyes are wide and the tears have stopped. "Jordan...but what about Sk-" she starts. "Look at me. I love Skye. But I'm doing this as your friend. I can't stand to see you in pain. If this is what it takes to make you fell better I'll pay the price." Ana's face lights up and she jumps on top of me and starts kissing me again, knocking me onto the ground on my back and leaving her on top of me in the process. Ana kisses me passionately before lifting herself and sitting upright with her butt in my lap. She bites her lip and looks at me through lust-filled eyes. "Jordan," she says "I want you."

* * *

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O Whaaaaaaat?! Alright I'll end this chapter here. Sorry for taking so long with this upload. I go back to school Monday so I've been really busy lately with back-to-school shopping sessions and whatnot. And my laptop is broken so I'm stuck writing from my phone, which is kind of annoying. As always, follow, favorite, review. You know the deal.**_

_**KTHXBAI**_


	11. Chapter 11: Cheater

_**I don't intend to make excuses as to why it's been a month. **_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Cheater**

"Jordan...I want you."

Well shit...

_**Right off the bat lemon warning! Skip ahead if you don't want to read!**_

My eyes go wide when I hear the words come out of Ana's mouth. For the first time in my life I have absolutely nothing to say to something. Ana's hand travels down into her shorts as she sits on top of me. "Jordan, please. Fuck me." she says, biting her bottom lip as she plays with herself. As I watch her masturbate under her shorts I can pretty much feel the blood in my body flow down south. Ana's eyes go wide for a split-second then she looks at me seductively as she feels my oncoming boner underneath her.

Ana uses her free hand to stroke my semi through my jeans, making it become a full-on erection. Ana's eyes widen once again at the size of the bulge in my jeans. "Looks like you want me too." she says with a lustful smile, rubbing circles on my chest with her finger. Ana reaches into my jeans and starts to rub my hard member. "How about we satisfy one another?" she licks her lips and starts to stroke me. She bends down and kisses me. I subconsciously let out a moan from her stroking and she uses that brief moment to slip her tongue into my mouth, exploring anywhere her tongue can reach.

I regain my senses and fight her back in our tongue battle, which I end up winning. At this point Ana's Palm is soaked in the precum leaking from my dick. Ana breaks the kiss and I unbutton and unzip my jeans and pull them down along with my boxers; my full erection springs to life like someone hit a switch. I toss both articles of clothing aside, not really caring where they land. Next I push Ana off of me and climb on top of her. "You ever done this before?" I ask, pulling down her shorts to reveal her soaked black and gray striped panties. I throw them in the same direction as my clothes. "Not with anything other than my fingers." Ana replies breathing heavily. "Wait so you're-" "A virgin? Yes." I stare at Ana in amazement. Ana, the spider girl who was probably gonna molest me when we first met, still a virgin. "This'll hurt." I say. "I'm ready." Ana replies.

I pull off Ana's wet panties and throw them to the growing pile if clothes. I position the two of us the same as before. Ana slowly lowers herself onto my dick, wincing in slight pain as she lowers herself until I hit her hymen. "On 3, okay?" I say to Ana, who nods eagerly and afraid at the same time. "1...2.." I don't finish the countdown as Ana slams herself down on me. The spider girl kisses me intensely to stifle her painful screaming. Tears roll down her cheeks and blood starts to flow out of her vagina and trickle down my dick. "You ready to keep going?" I ask. Ana frantically shakes her head. Tears stream down her face yet she refuses to make any noise. This is just like the first Skye and I had sex. She just sits on my hard dick for a few minutes as she regains herself.

"You okay to continue now?" Ana nods with pain still visible on her face. I slowly start to thrust into her, nice and easy. She yelps in pain at first but slowly stops as I keep going. I take this as a sign to go faster. As I thrust into Ana quicker, she goes from a scared little girl into a horny, lustful woman. She starts to bounce up and down, quickly matching the pace and rhythm of my thrusting. "Oh, Notch, YES!" she exclaims happily. "Faster! Harder! Deeper!" Ana yells. I easily comply. It's not I wouldn't have done it anyway.

"Ana, at this rate I'm gonna cum soon." I say, breathing rapidly. "I'm close too." she says. Suddenly she stops, breaking our rhythm and causing me to stop. "Why'd you stop?" I ask. "I want you to cum in me." Ana says and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling my face close to hers. "That could get you pregnant." "I want to. I want give birth to your child, Jordan." "And how, exactly, would I explain you suddenly getting pregnant to Skye?" After our sudden pause I start to get anxious and slowly start to thrust into Ana again. "We-mph-can hide it." "For maybe three months!" "Well then there's a-nngh-compromise." Ana climbs off of my dick and lays back on her back, spreading her legs and using her hands to spread her ass cheeks apart. "Fuck my ass, Jordan." Ana bites her bottom lip. "You know, you were really quick to recover." I waste no time in crawling to her and positioning myself in front of her back opening before quickly thrusting my cock into her ass. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Ana half-screams, half-moans. I grab Ana's legs and prop them up on my shoulders as I fuck her hard in the ass. "Oh my Notch, you're so big!" Ana says. "And your so tight!" I reply. "Oh, here it comes!" she says. I thrust a few more times and a stream of Ana's girl cum squirts all over my chest, which is still covered by my shirt.

My next thrust puts my full nine inches inside of Ana's ass as I shoot cum into her. Ana moans in a way that makes it sounds like she's melting. She bites her bottom lip with a cute smile on her face and her eyes almost seem to roll back into her head. Alp signs of how much pleasure she's in right now. I fill her tight hole with as much cum as I can before pulling out, still cumming a little bit. Anything that didn't come out in her ass finds itself on her slender stomach. Ana and I look each other in the eyes, she has a smile plastered on her face that says that she can't even think straight. I give Ana a kiss and her head tilts back as she falls asleep. That's right, she still hasn't gotten her full night of sleep.

I walk to our small clothing pile, still half-erect, dropping to my knees as I pick up what's mine. I glance at Ana's still wet panties, quickly feeling overwhelmed. I can't help myself. I grab the black and gray cotton panties and put them against my nose, taking a long, deep inhale. Ana's smell alone gets my semi to a once again full boner. I need this; it's a rare occasion when I'm satisfied with just one release. I let out a long moan on the exhale. I wrap the wet panties around my shaft and start to stroke. I move the wet cotton tunnel faster and faster. First I cheat on my girlfriend with a half-spider girl, now here I am, on my knees using that spider girl's panties to jack off. My life has gotten seriously fucked since I showed up here. When you look back on situations like this you know you're wrong. But hell. In the spur of the moment what are you gonna do about it? I continue to masturbate with Ana's panties. I let out a moan as I shoot string after string of sperm onto the ground.

**_Lemon over! Resume reading here!_**

I take out a few sheets of paper that I crumpled up enough to resemble tissue. I use these 'tissues' to clean up Ana before I re-clothe her and myself. I pick up her sleeping body and carry her piggyback style. After a few hours of wandering I get tired and take a rest. I put Ana down against the stone wall at the base of a mountain and sit next to her. Just about a minute after starting to rest I see what I came here for. A small green dinosaur runs past at an amazing speed. "Son of a bitch." I say as I get up and run after the velocity raptor. I'm not fast enough to capture it but eventually it corners itself. I take out an apple and give it to the raptor. The green lizard accepts and immediately calms down. As this happens I feel power surge through me, specifically in my legs. I run back to Ana at twice my normal speed. As if I wasn't fast enough, now I'm even faster.

I return to see Ana waking up. God dammit. "Can't you ever stay asleep?" I ask her. "I can't help but feel unsafe when you aren't around." she replies. "If that's flirting, stop. I'm not a flirt." I say with a straight face. "Where are we going now?" Ana asks curiously. "Back to the Overworld. I got what I came here for, and I don't mean having sex with you." I turn around and start to walk. "Don't deny. You know you liked it." Ana says seductively, making me stop in my tracks and face her. "You know, if Skye ever found out about what happened here, I bet she'd be furious." Ana looks at me with a troublemaker's look on her face. "I'm gonna stop you there. 1: You _never_ blackmail try to me. 2: What happened here stays here. _Got it_?" I look at Ana seriously. "I don't know. Something may just so happen to slip out." Ana says with a mixture of mischief and innocence. Fucking bitch.

"I know you want to be with me. But here's the thing. If you say _anything_ about what we did to Skye, and I mean _anything_, and it ruins our relationship, I will hate you. I will fucking _hate_ you. And I won't stop. So if you plan on telling her I suggest you have a backup plan on where to live." I say, my eyebrows furrowed and my eyes narrowed. "I-I can go back to my cave." Ana stutters out of what can only be fear. "Can you, now? Interesting. Cupa was cast out of her cave for following me. I assume the same happened to you. Which means you're not going back there. Anything else?" I say. Ana looks at me before letting out a defeated sigh.

I start to walk in no general direction, with Ana and the Velocity Raptor close behind, when I hear a roar and see a large shadow block out the sun. We look up to see a large colorful dragon flying overhead. Ana starts to mildly freak out as I stare in awe. "A Leonopteryx..." I think out loud. "A what?" Ana asks. "A tameable dragon." I say as I start to run in the direction. Ana tries to follow and, of course, can't keep up. Well at least my speed boost can keep clingy mob-girls away for a limited amount of time.

I follow the Leonopteryx to its large basin-shaped nest. I wait for Ana to catch up before doing anything else. After a minute or so she's hunched over next to me, gasping for oxygen. I take out some raw beef and inspect the nest. "Why do you have raw beef with you?" Ana says between gasps. "A good Minecraftian is always prepared for anything," I reply. "You're a spider-human thing; you can climb up there right?" "Yes." Ana says. "Good. Hold this." I toss the raw beef at her without giving her time to respond and walk forward. I build up to the top of the basin, stopping two blocks below the edge. No need to waste blocks. I jump up to the top block and pull myself up to see the Leonopteryx we followed sleeping. "You now." I whisper as loudly as possible to Ana.

Ana climbs up the basin with no trouble at all. "Wow!" she says loudly in amazement. Too loud. The Leonopteryx wakes up. This may make my task at hand a bit more complicated. Ana, without hesitation, runs towards the dragon. He **_(I choose to believe it's a he)_** quickly chomps at Ana and would've got her too if I didn't tackle her out of the way. "You're going about this wrong," I say, while still on top of Ana. "We must tame the beast and then we can ride it to victory." I take the raw beef out of Ana's hands. The Leonopteryx lunges at me and I chuck the raw beef into its mouth and roll out the the way. Its jaws snap shut right where I'd been less than a second ago. His face softens and becomes docile as he, I assume, swallows the raw meat.

I mount the Leonopteryx's back and reach down to Ana, who stares, dumbfounded, at really wasn't that great of a move. I guess my badassness just knows no bounds. Ana takes my hand and pulls herself onto the Leonopteryx's back with me. I grab onto anywhere I can on the Leonopteryx and Ana grabs onto me. The beast takes off as simply as a bird would. Ana bursts with excitement, having never had an experience like this. "This. Is. Amazing!" she screams in ecstasy. Too bad we won't be able to do it for too long. We'll have to land to find a red ant to go back to the Overworld. Ana laughs in sheer enjoyment. She's happy, so we'll do this for a little longer.

After flying for a few more minutes, I land the Leonopteryx and find a red ant. I step on it and Ana follows me through the portal. Once in the Overworld, the Leonopteryx, who was too big to fit through the portal, materializes within seconds. The Velocity Raptor, who hadn't been with us when we went through, materialized as well. I climb back into his back along with Ana. "Onward!" I say as the colorful dragon flaps his massive wings and takes off. I fly back to the house, landing my new pet dragon on the roof with a thud most likely audible from inside.

Everyone runs outside, presumably to inspect what they just heard. After a few seconds of silence Skye says, "Jordan..care to explain what's going on?." I slowly peer over the edge of the roof to the small crowd down below. "I have returned!" I say triumphantly as I stand up. "No shit!" Raphael yells up at me. I start to climb down from the roof. "What _is_ that?!" Jason exclaims. As I hit the earth below me I say, "Hace you never seen Avatar?" "No!" he says hysterically. "Me neither." "That's not answering my question!" "His name is Leon; he lives on the roof now." "..What?!"

I walk into the house and take a seat on the black couch. Skye sits pretty much in my lap. "What happened to being too clingy and personal space or whatever?" I ask with a cocked eyebrow. "I missed you. You just left for hours and didn't tell anywhere where you were going. And to top it off, you took Ana with you." Skye says. "Don't worry nothing happened._ Isn't that right, Ana?_" I say. "That's right. I tried but he didn't respond to my advances. He's a keeper. Don't let him go, you never know who'll snatch him right up." she says. You're overdoing the fuck out of this performance, Ana. I notice Neige watching me and Skye as if she's taking notes in a class.

"So, what'd we miss while we were out?" I ask. "Andr lef- Jason starts only to be cut of by said half-Enderman. "I needed some time alone, so I headed out for a while." Andr says frantically. I know she's lying. I have an amazing bullshit detector. For now I won't say anything; I need to keep a closer eye on her.

"I'm going upstairs to take a nap." Skye says. "A'ight." I say. She gets off of me, giving me a quick peck on the lips, and makes her way up the stairs. Once she'a gone Neige makes her way over to me and lies down on me just like Skye was. "Neige...?" I ask. "Yes Mast-Jordan?" she replies innocently. "Why?" I ask simply. "Miss Skye was doing this." "'_Miss_ Skye'?" "Am I doing something wrong?" "...Yes. Everything. Skye, and only Skye, can do this." "Yes Mast-Jordan." Neige climbs off of me as Skye screams. Not even a second later Draco rushes down the stairs and into my lap like an excited dog.

"Okay, you're big." I groan, petting Draco like a dog. "How can you treat that thing like a pet?" Jason looks at me. "Are you saying he can't be a pet just because he's not a cat or a dog or something? Just because he's different? Racist." I say back to him. "He will smash your head in his jaws." he says. "A house cat would have better luck doing that. Since you clearly don't know shit about animals I'll tell you a Komodo Dragon's bite is _weak_. Seriously. I might be able to bite harder than one if I tried." I continue to pet the giant lizard.

"Wait. If only Draco came down, then the snakes are still-" I'm cut of by another scream from upstairs. "Here they come." Ana says. Just as she says that the twin snakes slither their way down the stairs and wrap themselves around my legs. "Don't worry I wasn't planning on moving or anything." I say. "Andr, do me a favor and grab some meat from the fridge?" I ask. "Uuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhh." She groans. "Oh come on! How can you possibly be lazy when you can warp?!" "But it's _so much_ effort." "Fuck you too, then. Neige, can you get me some meat from the fridge?" "Yes, Mast-Jordan." "If it's that much effort just call me Master." "Yes, Master." Neige hurries to the kitchen. "Reverse slavery." Raphael comments. "You shut your whore mouth!" I yell at him.

A minute or so Neige returns with arms full of various meats. Chicken, porkchops, beef, turkey, you name it. "Good, now dump it right there." I tell her. The snowgirl complies. The reptiles quickly rush to the meat all over the floor. "Smart." Ana says. "That was nothing." I reply. "Jordan!" Ana says with a suddenly excited expression on her face. "What?!" I say, mocking her excitement. "I have an idea. Do that thing your mouth again!" she says, making everyone in the room's eyes go wide. "You know, that thing you showed me. You're really good at it and I really liked when you did it!" she continues, making everybody's eyes get even wider. Raphael, however has a face conveying the sheer enjoyment he's clearly experiencing. The sex with Ana had nothing to do with my mouth so that can only leave one thing. "You mean _singing_?" I ask. "Yeah, that." she replies. "...No." I say simply with a blank expression. "Come oooooooooonnn." the spider girl pleads. "Nope. Nein. Nah dah. Not happening." I say, my face continuously blank.

"Hell, I'd like to hear something." Jason says. "Huh. I must have Alzheimer's because I don't remember asking your fucking opinion." I say back, my inner asshole coming out. Honestly, I love my inner asshole; he stops me from completely being nice because that'd be boring and I'd be a pushover. I check my watch. **3:49 PM**. A while before sunset. Might as well get to know the world. "I'm heading out." I tell everyone and walk out of the house. I feed the horses and put Shadow's saddle and bridle on him. As I'm climbing onto the saddle Cupa comes out and asks me, "Where are you going?" "Excellent question. Maybe I'll tell you when I get back." I reply. Truth is I don't know where I'm gonna go. "Can I come with you? I...I really want some alone time with you." she looks at the ground shyly. Any normal anime protagonist wouldn't see the signs of a crush and obliviously let her come. But I'm no oblivious anime protagonist. "Sorry, party of one for this quest. I'll take you with me somewhere soon enough." I try to let her down easy. This is probably as good as it's gonna get. Without any more interruptions I begin to ride Shadow away from the house.

As I ride I occasionally hear the sound of an Enderman warping, pointing to Andr. I can't do anything about it at the moment though; I'll need more information first. After a few hours of riding in no general direction I find myself in a desert with a village coming into view. Might as well stop in for no reason. Upon getting closer I realize it's the same village I passed with everyone else on the day Skye tried to rob me. I ride into the peaceful and quiet village and hop off of Shadow. I grab his reins and he follows me wherever I go, like walking a dog. The first blocky villager I see walks up to me. "Hello good sir. Would you like to trade?" he asks. Well the people seem nice enough. "No, I'm just browsing." I say, looking around. "Okay. Feel free to see me if you need anything." the villager says. "Got it." I start to walk past him when I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look into the nearest house to see a head quickly disappear underneath the window. I don't feel like caring at the moment so I keep moving.

After spending a while in the village I mount Shadow and move on. A few more hours I find myself sitting on the edge of a large cliff overlooking the ocean. "Ah, Shadow. How the fuck did we end up here?" I ask the Dark Pegasus as if he can respond. The sun starts to set, making me realize how late it's getting. I mount Shadow once more and he gallops in the general direction of the house. On the way there something similar to an earthquake happens, nearly knocking Shadow off his feet. I pull on the reins and say, "Whoooaa." getting him to stop. I climb off of the Dark Pegasus' back and look around cautiously. Shadow seems to replicate my actions, probably not knowing what he's even doing. Then I see it! Through the trees stands a large, Hulk-like figure with blue jeans and a turquoise shirt.

"Shit!" I yell as the mutant zombie jump at me. I push Shadow out of the way and roll out of the area of impact. The mutant zombie smashes the ground where I and Shadow just stood. "Shadow, go! Fly home!" I shout to him and he does so. Even if they're animals, I'm not one for putting my friends in danger. "Alright, let's go asshole." I think out loud getting into a ready stance.

The beast charges towards me, probably going for its throwing attack. But I don't feel like being launched into the air right now. It barrels towards and I dodge. The mutant zombie hits a tree so hard he pretty much destroys it. The impact, however doesn't stop him; he charges once more, surprising me. I don't have enough time to react before getting wrecked. The last thing I see is a freakish Hulk-zombie barreling towards me before hitting me so hard I get knocked out.

* * *

**_Well that's finally done. As I said I don't intend to make excuses for being gone for so long. I just want all of you to understand that, due to school, my uploads will not be consistent. I'll end up squeezing out chapters whenever I can put in the time. I have nothing left to say so I'll see you guys in the next chapter. _**


End file.
